Holiday Cheers
by AnimeFreek101
Summary: Complete! The holidays are near and the Ham hams (Human) just want to have a nice winter. HB;SM;PP. This is my gift from me to you. Hope you guys enjoy! :)
1. Chapter One

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Hamtaro. And I don't own the human hams completely either, because the idea of them having ears and tails as traits is from a really neat Jap. Hamtaro site I saw, so they're the idea of a Jap. artist. (Rock on!) But the story, plot, and any unfamiliar characters are mine! Heehee. : )

**_Author's Note_** (who in the right mind write's out 'author's note' anymore? It's not cool! it should be 'A/N' because that's cool...what a loser...wait...that's me! Eep!): Yo yo mah homiezzzz!! Who's down to da ground yo?! No, I'm joking. Oh Lord, please don't hurt me! Lol. Really, how is everyone? I hope you guys are all having a wonderful winter so far. Mine was cut down four days shorter to make up for school days we missed during the four hurricanes that hit Florida. Anywho, heehee. This is my Holiday fic/gift for anyone who wants one, lol. I'm making all couples (S/M YES! H/B I need to do B/B sometime soon... P/P Panda/Pashmina for those who don't know I'm not a big Pasy/Stan fan. sorry. and there's not really Penny/Cappy, but they are best of friends, so...yeah) Now...um...there's been chaos, over writing Hamtaro Human fics, where someone claimed that they owned the Human idea, and well, I don't really care, because I've been thinking of writing a human fic for the past three years that I've been a Hamtaro fan, and the traits with them having ears and tails is something i found on a Jap. website over two years ago. So I'm not stealing the idea from Celestialnight, and if you read the Disclaimer, then I'm stating that the human traits with ears and tails isn't mine either. Anyway, I haven't written fics in a while...a long while..since summer I think, but now that I'm having some free time, I'll write one. Hope you guys enjoy! And Happy Holidays!!

* * *

**Holiday Cheers: Chapter I** (yay! Roman Numerals! ::gets pounded with snowball...er snowboulder::)

There lived, in a small town called New Hamshire (Get it?! HAMshire? HAHAHAHA ::is hit with another inhumanly big snowball::), a number of lovely people. The atmosphere was full of joy as the holidays were closer with every coming day. The prices of everything had dropped and every night the stores became empty, and every morning, they were re-stocked. Oh yes, indeed the holidays were close.

Now in the middle of this small, yet cheerful town bustling with people, there was an apartment bulding. This apartment building was a very special, distintictive one, for everyone who lived inside was a big family. Regardless of looks, religion, or background. In the first floor, there were three apartmant rooms. In room 001 lived a very cheerful and kind boy (not hamster, boy). His name was Hamtaro. In room 002 lived the best friend of this cheerful and kind boy. his name was Oxnard. He liked to eat alot. In room 003 lived a boy of their age with the same cheerfulness in him and creativity added to it. His name was Panda. He shared his room with his small brother Cappy, who was also very creative in the sense that he was always wearing different hats.

In the second floor, there was another three rooms. Directly above Hamtaro's room was Bijou's room, number 101. The sopfisticated, and sweet French girl of this big family. She was very into high fashion and jewelery, and always looked nice. Next door to her was Sandy and Stan's room, number 102. The only twins in the family. They both had lovely hearts and good intentions, but they were both very different. Sandy was very athletic, and liked Gymanstics alot and was always daning. It's very common that you's hear her singing a song her brother taught her. But if you walked into her room late at night, you'd notice that she really like to write in her diary. Now her brother, was a deep sleeper so you wouldn't normaly catch him writing a diary, but during the day, he too would dance alot. He'd flirt alot too. Across the hallway from the twins', room, number 103, lived Pashmina, and her small sister Penelope. Pashmina was the very motherly soft hearted girl of the family. Her favorite possesion was the pink scarf she wore around her neck, very rarely would you catch her without it. She only wanted what was best for everyone, especially her younger sister Penelope, who was always happy and never let go of a certain yellow blanket.

Now the third floor was a little different, for it held four rooms, instead of three. A person might think that because of this, the rooms are smaller, but oh ho ho, how wrong that person is. See, with the way the building was constructed, the hallways in the first two floors were big, now in the third floor, they seemed smaller. But if you were to walk all the way down the hallway, passed the four rooms, you'd notice a big window, and if you opened this big window, you'd be looking straight out to Acorn Avenue, the busiest street in town, where they held the tall hundred foot Christmas tree. So there was nothing so small and cramped about this floor. So let's turn around and look into these four rooms we've passed by.

Inside room number 201 lived a very strange and exotic boy. His name was Jingle. He was creative just like Panda and Cappy, but rather then wearing different hats like Cappy, he wrote poetry. In fact, he would write so much everyday that he started speaking in poem too. He also traveled alot, so there were times when he wasn't home, but he was always here for special occasions. Across the hallways from him, in room 202, lived an intellegent boy. His hobby was to read books, and if you ever walked into his room late at night, you'd notice he not only read alot, he also dreamed alot. his name was Maxwell. Next door to Maxwell, in room 204, lived Dexter, another smart and intellegent boy. He too read alot of books, but he spent more time arguing with his neighbor across the hallway over the silliest of things. So across from him lived Howdy, in room 203, next door to Jingle. Howdy too could be very strange and exotic like Jingle, though he never wrote poetry, he wrote jokes. But he didn't write so much jokes like Jingle wrote so mch poems, that he'd talk in jokes. Oh no, he spent much time arguing with Dexter.

In the next floor, there lived the owner of the building, the one kind hearted person who allowed these people to be his family, and who gave them a home to live in while they were on their own. His name was Boss. He lived in room 301, the biggest room in the apartment building, the only one that took up about eighty per cent of the last floor. He shared it with his old friend, Snoozer, who was always sleeping, but always giving out good advice to those who needed it. Thid is where the family gathered together for all special occasions, meetings, and whenever they felt they all just needed to be together. Boss would lend his room to them all.

How lovely that today was one of those incredibly special days. Today, was Thanksgiving. So the whole family had gathered together in Boss' beautiful dining room to have the big feast. Everyone was dressed up and smiling, the food was smelling delicious, and it was just how it had been the day they first arrived.

"Oh my gosh, the food smells like, so good!" Sandy commented as Boss brought in a couple of bowls. One with mashed potatoes, the other with gravy for anyone who wanted some.

"Wait until you see how good the turkey came out!" Cappy said, as he rushed back in forth between the kitchen and dining room. Sandy smiled. No one was suppose to see the turkey until boss brought it out. Cappy and Penelope had snuck in earlier to see it. When they were caught no one was angry, everyone just laughed at how clever they'd been at being able to get in to see the turkey without getting caught first.

Hamtaro turned to Bijou, who had just sat down. "Hey Bijou, you look nice." Bijou blushed and replied with a shy "Merci." She wore a a long sparkling blue skirt and a white, long sleeved shirt. "So, how are you?"Hamtaro smiled.

"I am, how would you say, fantastique?" She said with her strong french accent. Years of living here and it was still there. "I really like zis holiday, of celebrating ze thanks we all have for eachother. Zey should do somezing similar to zis in France."

"Yeah. It is a pretty neat holiday, isn't it?" He smiled at her and she smiled back. This time he blushed.

Pashmina and Sandy sat across from Hamtaro and Bijou, having their own conversation. "Penelope was telling me this morning that her and Cappy have been working on another Thanksgiving surprise for us."

"Really? That's so neat," Sandy smiled. "I wonder what it is..." She thought of the years before, of how Cappy and Penelope sang a thank you song together, and before that, how they made a small book together and read it aloud to everyone. Then Sandy tohught of something else. "Pash...do you know when Hanukah is this year? I don't want to forget about it like I did last year. Remember how upset Boss was? We got him Christmas gifts, and he doesn't even celebrate Christmas."

"I really don't know when it is. The year before last year, Boss was okay with us not giving him gifts or anything because we didn't know much about Hanukah. It's been two years since then, we should know by now." Pashmina raised her eyebrows and looked forward. Sandy did the same.

------

"Boss, how long until the turkey's ready? It's been a kazillion minutes. It should be done by now!" Penelope complained, jumping up and down, her brown ears and hair bouncing with her.

"Stop jumping so much, I'm getting dizzy." Cappy said, grabbing his head, and pulling his baseball cap over his eyes. Penelope stopped and stuck her tongue out at him. He did the same and they laughed.

"The turkey should be done a bit. You two stay here and don't touch anything. I'm going to go take the salad out. Be back in a while," boss said, grabbing the salad bowl and stepping outside.

"I'm all itchy. I don't like these long white socks," Penelope said, stompping her small feet and scratching her legs.

Cappy raised an eyebrow, "You mean tights?"

"That's what I said," Penelope told him. She sat on the ground criss cross style and just looked at Cappy with her head tilted.Cappy did the same.

"What are you doing?" He asked her.

"Looking," she replied tilting her head the other way. Cappy mimicked her.

"Looking at what?" He copied her as she brought her head up.

"Into the furture," She said giggling. She closed her eyes and dropped onto the clean cold kitchen floor, laying down and facing up.

Cappy stood and walked over to her. He looked at her strangely. "Girls are so weird," He said. Penelope stood up as they both heard a 'ding' come from the oven. "I think the turkey's ready," Cappy said.

"Yeah, let's go get Boss," Penelope said, running into the dining room, Cappy following her.

----------

"I can't wait for the turkey. It's going to be so good," Oxnard said, practicaly drooling just thinking about it. Hamtaro nodded in agreement. His orange ears perked up and he blushed and he felt Bijou kick his foot accidently.

"Oh, I am so sorry Hamtaro," Bijou said, blushing also.

"It's okay," Hamtaro said. They both smiled softly at eachother and turned to their regular conversations. "Is Pepper coming to visit this year?" Hamtaro asked Oxnard.

"Oh, she said she might. she's not sure yet. You and all." His blue-gray ears drooped a bit. Hamtaro tapped his shoulder.

"It's okay Oxy, she'll be able to most likely." Oxnard smiled. Then everyone looked up toward the kitchen door and saw Boss standing there with a big flat metal pan, holding the golden brown, freshly made turkey.

He slowly walked to the table and placed it in the center. "Voila! Bon apetite!" He kissed the tips of his fingers and opened his hand. Everyone laughed and he smiled.

Bijou giggled and smiled broadly, "Oui, oui, just like a real chef!"

Boss courtsied, "I'll be back in a few minutes. i'm going to go wash up." He walked out of the dining room and into his room. Everyone spoke merrily amongst themselves and started getting ready to eat.

Pashmina helped Penelope sit onto her tall chair, and Panda helped Cappy onto his also. From across Penelope and cappy, Panda smiled at Pashmina, and she smiled back, then they both sat back up.

-------------------------------

To be continued....

-------------------------------

**_A/N: _**You like? I find it very interesting. Teehee. I'm pretty excited about writing this fic. Oh, a few things to say. Um....I don't know if Jewish people really DO celebrate Thanksgiving. If they don't, I'll just say that to Boss, this is just a family gathering, rather the celebration of the Pilgrims and Indians coming together as a thanks. Sorry if maybe someone Jewish might be reading this and I offended them. I don't know much about Hanukah, but I'll do the best I can. I didn't want all the ham hams to celebrate Christmas, I wanted at least one of them to celebrate something else. And I really like boss alot, and sometimes I feel like people mistreat him, so I had to do something special for him. And this is just when the ham hams are hamsters, it IS Boss' clubhouse. It was his first, and shared it with them, and it's the same with the apartment building. So yeah. Alright, hope you guys liked it. I'll start working on chapter two. : )


	2. Chapter Two

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Hamtaro. And I don't own the human hams completely either, because the idea of them having ears and tails as traits is from a really neat Jap. Hamtaro site I saw, so they're the idea of a Jap. artist. (Rock on!) But the story, plot, and any unfamiliar characters are mine! Heehee. : )

_**A/N:**_ Hey all! Thanks for reviewing to those who have! (You know who you are!!!) A note before we go on, Burnfist pointed out that my spelling and grammar was a bit poor in this fic. Well, if you go back, the spelling and grammar is GREAT in my other fics, (I am so proud of myself. lol) Seriously, I had Microsoft Word then, which had spell check, so that was always correcting me (I know...how pathetic...I CAN'T live without you Microsoft Word! My fics have no pazaz without you!!!). But when we got a new hard drive for my computer, it didn't have Microsoft Word, so now I'm stuck using WordPad (bleh!) and I have to edit the fics myself. I'm not a very good editor either, and I dont want to send my chapters for someone else to edit. I, as an author, should learn to do it myself. So, yeah, sorry for grammar and spelling, I'm working on it, lol. And to Absh, again, if I DID offend you, I'm sorry, lol. I'm Catholic, so I don't know much about the Jewish Religion. Though it is very interesting to learn. Anywho, thanks again to those who reviewed ( KutchipatchiROCK; Michael Bulaich; shadow bijou; and Yayfulness-Note to Yayfulness, um...sorry, but I'm not making Boss jealous. If that's what you were expecting then...um...hehe...guess again. : ) yeah thanks anyway for reviewing!) Anyway! Onto the fic!!!! ::bends over missing large snowball:: HAHA! YOU MIS--::a couch is hauled at her::

* * *

**Holiday Cheers: Chapter II**

(QuickNote: FanFiction will NOT allow me to indent!!! There should be at the beginning of every paragraph but there isn't and it's VERY annoying! So yeah, I'm not not indenting purposly, lol)

"I am zankful for being here and having zis wonderful food zat Boss prepared for us very dearly. Merci Beaucoup Boss," Bijou said, as she gave her thanks whole heartedly and thoughtfully. "Your turn Hamtaro," She then said she turned to Hamtaro, who's turn it was to give thanks.

"Oh...um, well, I'm thankful for the meal. Like Bijou said, Thanks Boss. You're the man." Boss smiled. "I'm also thankful for all my friends...uh...family, that I have sitting here today." Everyone smiled. "So, thanks to all." He nudged Oxnard to go next.

"Uh...I'm very thankful for this food." He smiled broadly and everyone giggled. "Really though, I'm thankful to be here celebrating this holiday with all you guys." Everyone turned to Jingle, who was quietly sitting next to Oxnard.

Jingle strummed his guitar, which he had kept next to him leaning on the side of the table. "Thank you all, for this lovely feast. I couldn't ask for more, not in the least. You all...you all are my family, and not being here would make me feel oh so badly. Cheers to you and me, for today is thanksgiving, and this is how it should be." He strummed once again and a small round of applause came, as he put his guitar away.

Panda took a sip of his drink and held up his cup. "Cheers! Today's Thanksgiving, and I'm thankful to stand here and say, I'm thankful for the things that life has given me and this wonderful family, and that when I needed it most, I got a home to shelter both me and my brother Cappy. Thank you all very much!" He put his cup down and smiled. Pashmina blushed a bit as her turn came next.

"I'm thankful...well, for everything. For life. Without it, there wouldn't be anything for me to thankful for. So I'm thankful for my life, for my home, my family, and mostly thankful, for my little sister Penelope." She hugged Penelope as everyone awed. Sandy was next.

"Well...what's there not to be thankful about? I'm like, sooo thankful. And like, with everything, I mean, even things that people aren't normally thankful for, you know, like I'm thankful that our apartment is sitting in the middle of the most awesome town in the world. I'm thankful that when I wake up every morning, I have something to smile about. I'm just...thankful. But I'm very thankful for you guy, my family and home. For my brother Stan, and Boss, who gave me these many things to smile about. So, thank you all." Everyone's smiles got a little bigger as Maxwell got ready to give his thanks.

"I'm thankful for alot of things. I'm thankful for you guys, my family. I'm thankful for my home. I'm thankful for this food that we have to feed ourselve with. I'm thankful for my education, which I hope someday leads me to be a great teacher or professor. Maybe a scientist, or perhaps a doctor. But I hope it leads me to something great. and I'm thankful for the support that you all gave me when no one else gave me it. so, thanks...alot." He smiled at Sandy, saying this. She smiled back.

Stan was next, "Well, to be honest, everyone's said I'd be thankful for already. Family, food, home, education. I can't emphisize enough how thankful I am that I get to share the same room as my wittle sis," Sandy rolled her eyes,"and that I live on the same floor as these two lovelies, Bijou and Pashmina," He winked at them both as they giggled and everyone else smiled and rolled their eyes.

Dexter stood, "I'm thank for you guys, you know, for this lovely home, for my part time job at the eyeglass store...for Pashmina--"

"Nu-huh! Ya'll aren't thankful for her, yur thankful to live in the same building as her, but yur not more thankful of her then I am!" Howdy exclaimed.

"No! I most certainly AM thankful for lovely Pashmina! You're not very thankfulf or her! You're more thankful to have your job at the convenience store downtown!"

"Oh hush up, you wouldn't know a real job if it hit you in the face and broke yur glasses!"

Everyone's eyebrows went up. Yep, just a regular Thanksgiving. Good 'ole Howdy and Dexter always have something to fight over. "Alright guys, your btoh thankful fr Pashmina, and for everything else. Now calm down and let's all just eat." Boss said, trying to break the quarrel. Both Howdy and Dexter humphed as they sat down not looking at eachother. Everyone smiled and went on to dinner. They always argued, and they all knew it was just for Pashmina's attention. The arguments were always silly and there was never anything to frown over. Eventually they both make up and act like friends, then do it all over again. Everyone was used to it.

"Max, could you pass the salad?" Sandy asked. Maxwell reached over and passed the bowl to her. "Thanks." She said, turnng a little pink.

"You're very welcome," He replied smiling. "So how's college been?" He asked her curiously.

"Pretty good. It's not as hard as I thought it'd be. Of course...you should know, you're like, really smart," Sandy told him, turning more red. She ate her food facing down to not show him.

"You're very smart too Sandy, that's why it seems so easy." Sandy smiled, still not looking at him, for her face was all red now.

"Yeah...heh. Um...how is it being a teacher assitant? Or...was it a young student in training?" Sandy fumbled with his part time job in her mind.

"Teach in training you mean. It's good, pretty interesting. I meet a lot of people frequently and always learn something new." Sandy looked up finally and he smiled at her. He did notice her face turn red, but he didn't say anything. He thought it was rather...cute.

"So how are you two enjoying your food?" Boss asked Howdy and Dexter as they both ate in silence. Neither of them answered.

"I see..." Boss said sweatdropping.

"Don't worry Boss, you know them. They've both very thankful for it and they do enjoy it. Just not their company," Panda told him reassuringly. He shook his head as Dexter yelped in pain grabbing his leg, then Howdy did the same. Wonder what those thumps under the table were???

So it seemed, that the dinner went well. Everyone spoke merrily to eachother, Penelope and Cappy almost started a food fight, Jingle played some music, Howdy and Dexter continued tormenting eachother. Everything was perfect.

-----------

"And so we feast upon this big bird together!" Cappy, who wore a paper Pilgrim hat and an old Pilgrim costume he had, sat on the ground and pretended to eat turkey.

Penelope, who had indian markings, and a cheif indian hat that Cappy lent her, sat down also. "Yes, feast on the bird with joy and merry! Together!" she claimed as she pretended to eat a peice of turkey also.

Everyone clapped as they two young kids stood and bowed to their audience, who sat around Boss' cozy fireplace to watch them perform.

"What a lovely performance!" Bijou said, clapping merrily.

"Encore! Encore!" Stan exclaimed, clapping quickly.

Everyone congradulated Cappy and Penelope on a wonderful performance. Pashmina hugged her sister as Panda hugged his brother. The two small kids hi-fived eachother as they were both glad that their presentation of the Pilgrims and Indians coming together went well.

What a wonderful joy it is to know that you have this grand loving family of many different people living in one apartmant building. The Thanksgiving went well and all anyone could do was be happy, for it was these times that all their worries and sorrows were put aside and their joy was to come together and be a family.

---------

The weeks to follow Thanksgiving were chaotic and full o problems. If only they could be less stressful and calm as that beautiful Thanksgiving.

----------------

To be continued...

----------------

**_A/N:_** This came out kind of weird, and not like I had really wanted it to, but, it is better then nothing. Anyway, let me what you guys though. I'm working on chapter 3 as we speak...well, i will be working on it, lol, because I can't work on both this and chapter 3 at once. So anywho, I've got to go work on that. and um...and a happy note-I SAW "A SERIES OF UNFORTIONATE EVENTS"! Lol sorry, but that was an AWESOME movie. I love the books and the movie was just great! So...yeah, okay, see you guys around. : )


	3. Chapter Three

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own Hamtaro. And I don't own the human hams completely either, because the idea of them having ears and tails as traits is from a really neat Jap. Hamtaro site I saw, so they're the idea of a Jap. artist. (Rock on!) But the story, plot, and any unfamiliar characters are mine! Heehee. : )

**_A/N:_** Hey all! A bit of a delay with this chapter, no? Well school's out and I'm FREE now! Yay! Well...except for mid-terms (curse you mid-terms!!). My vacation was cut down four days so I wont have as much free time. Anyway, I might put up one more chapter after this in the next two days, but Friday I'm going to Miami and I wont be back until Sunday night, so I might not update again until like, Monday. Thanks again to all who reviewed! Now on with the fic!

* * *

**Holiday Cheers: Chapter III**

It was 7:00 A.M. the morning following Thanksgiving, and everything had resumed. Stores opened, Bakery's opened, school started again, Jingle had left on another trip and said he'd be back in a few days. All was how it was before.

"Okay, now don't forget your lunch, and be kind to other students. No more of this nonsense of you seeing into the future." Pashmina told Penelope as she helped her put on her coat and gave her lunch bag.

"But--" the young girl began to protest.

"No buts. I'm sure you CAN see into the future just fine, but I can see it too. And your future holds a big chore waiting for you when you get home. Now hurry, Cappy and Panda are waiting.

Penelope crossed her small arms over her chest and frowned. She walked slowly towards the front door of the apartment building and went outside. "I can too see into the future." She said as she made her way out. Pashmina's eyebrows rose.

"Ready?" Panda asked he locked the door. Cappy smiled and nodded. Penelope didn't say anything. "Aw, what's the matter Penelope? Did you get in trouble again?" Penelope was quite.

"She's looking into the future," cappy whispered to him.

"Ah...right," Panda said, as they started walking to the elementary school. The workshop Panda worked part-time at was only a few block away from school, so he could take them every morning, and every afternoon he'd walk back with them.

------

"'Morning Maxwell," Sandy said a bit shyly as they made their way downstairs.

"Good morning Sandy," He said back. They smiled. "How are you?"

"Oh, I'm good...a bit excited." Sandy answered, in hopes of getting his attention.

"Excited? What's going on?" He asked, quite curiously.

"We've got this recitale coming up December twenty-third and I can't wait!" she responded happily. for two months, the chorus she was in had been getting ready for a Christmas show that they were going to perform at the Hamshire Resort. Sandy, Pashmina, and Bijou were all in same chorus and they were all equally excited about it.

"Ah," Maxwell said. "I'll be sure to come watch you then." Sandy smiled thankfuly as they made their way downstairs and out the front door. Every Friday morning, at 8:30, they both walked together to the nearest bus stop and took a 20 minute bus ride to Hamville City, where the Hamville University was, and where they both took morning dance classes. Sandy had always taken this as a good sign, and a way of getting to know Maxwell better. Only thing was, Maxwell took Jazz, and Sandy took Alternate, meaning she did all sorts of different dances, and she was in the intense class too, where they did everything, and more. So they didn't have the same class. It wasn't a big deal though, Sandy and Maxwell still went there together, and always spoke in between classes. Every once in a while, they'd even ahve lunch together. It was like they were best friends, only Sandy wanted more, but she was just too shy to say anything.

Sandy and Maxwell stopped at the bus stop, and waited for the bus to come. Sandy pulled her ears down. Maxwell laughed a little. "What are you doing?"

"I'm cold," Sandy replied. She shivered a little as snow started falling from the sky. "Great...snow. It was cold enough last night." Her legs started shaking and the bus was coming down the street.

"The bus is almost here. Don't worry, it'll be warmer in there." Maxwell reassured her. The bus came to a hault in front of the stop and Maxwell let Sandy in first. They paied the bus fee and looked for a seat. Sandy held on to one of the poles as the bus started moving and watched Maxwell as he walked down the bus isle and took a seat. He motioned for her to come and let her sit next to the window. He always did.

Sandy slouched a little. "I'm like, so mad at Stan," She said. Maxwell put their bags under the seats and turned to her.

"Why?" He asked. Sandy liked it when Maxwell asked her questions like that. It seemed like he was actually interested in hearing what she had to say.

"Well, I bought a new winter coat last month, that I had been saving for all year, and he completely ruined it." Maxwell had questioning look in his eyes. Sandy continued, "He was rollerblading outside, late at night. And I came out to tell him not to..."

_--Flashback--_

"Stan! Stop rollerblading! You're like, makinglots of noise, and normal people, like me, are trying to work!" Sandy held her coat in one arm.

"No way! I need to perfect this move before next week's skating competiton!" Stan said, as he rollerbladed back and forth on the sidewalk. He flew passed Sandy, almost running her foot over and he heard something drop to the floor, her coat. He smiled and turned around at the end of thesidewalk and went back. Sandy was bent over getting her coat, and she quickly got up hearing Stan come closer. She didn't notice the sleeve of her coat was still on the ground. Stan didn't either.

"STAN!" He heard her yell as he went by, and the next thing he knew, the wheels of his rollerblade got caught in something and he was laying on the ground, Sandy yelling at him about taking the coat with his rollerblade and ruining it....

_--End Flashback--_

Maxwell looked a little confused. "You were out that night, taking an exam, so you weren't there." Sandy explained. Maxwell nodded. Sandy looked out the window. "It cost me so much money...140 dollars, at _Le Grand_ mall. I finally had something to say I worked hard for and that I deserved, now I don't have it." Sandy sighed. "I gave away my old coat from alst year, to the poor, I can't get it back."

Maxwell took off his own coat and gave it to Sandy. "Here, take mine. I'm not that cold. You need it more then I do." He smiled.

"Oh...no Maxwell. It's yours. It's not going to get any warmer." She smiled and he smiled.

"Really, I don't need it. After Jazz class, I'm never cold. It's always hot after that class, and it's so cold now. I feel warm enough sitting here with you." He blushed, for the first time. Sandy blushed more. She'd never seen him blush before, and more importantly, he'd never said anything like that either. Suddenly, Sandy was feeling warm inside also.

"Heh, okay...thanks," she said quietly, and as the bus came to a stop, they both stood and Maxwell helped her put on the coat. There might be hope this Christmas.

------

9:06 am....Bijou knocked on Pashmina's apartment door. As soon as Pashmina opened it, Bijou ran in quickly. She was still in her pajamas. This was very odd, as Bijou was never one to walk around freely every morning in her pajamas. she'd always wake up at exactly 9 am, wash her face, get dressed, put on make up, and brush her hair, then go out. Not this morning, she was in her baby blue pajamas-long pants and a spagetti strap top-her light blonde hair was a mess, and her blue eyes were wide open, like she'd just seen her life flash before them.

"Woah...Good morning to you too Bijou. What happened?" Pashmina asked, closing the door. Bijou jumped up and down merrily and sat, widely smiling, on Pashmina's unmade bed. If you didn't know Bijou, you'd think she had too much coffee, but anyone who did know her, knew that she was just _very_ happy. "Someone's very excited." Pashmina smiled. "What happened? Did Hamtaro propose?" she asked sarcasticly, smiling at her friend.

Bijou opened her mouth to say something in protest, then closed it, smiling. Pashmina raised her eyebrows. "Well..." Bijou started. No, he didn't propose, silly. He might've if my dream had never ended." She threw herself back onto Pashmina's bed. Pashmina took a pink chair she had and sat next to her bed in it.

"Tell me about your dream," she said.

Bijou sat up. "Okay. It started it wiz us walking down Acorn Avenue on Christmas Eve..."

_--Dream Sequence--_

"It is so beautiful tonight, no?" Bijou asked, as she and Hamtaro walked down the street together. Bijou wore long jeans, a blue shirt, and had a white winter coat which was furry at the sleeve ends, around the neck, and around the bottom. Hamtaro wore long pants also, andan orange shirt with a big sweater on (he's pimpin' yo...I'm j/k! Don't hurt me!).

"Yeah. The snow makes it so peaceful and calm." Hamtaro said. They both smiled at eachother and continued walking. "What makes it perfect though..." Hamtaro continued. "Is being here with you." He blushed saying that, and so did Bijou.

"Oui...I feel ze same about you..." Suddenly Bijou shivered in cold and when she looked down on her self, she wore a beautiful light blue sparkling dress, and when they passed by a window, she saw that her hair was very long, let down, and had curls on the ends.

Hamtaro turned to her. "You look beauiful," He told her confidently.

Bijou blushed and saw that they were headed to a skating rink. She got a bit enrvous, as she wasn't the best ice skater. "Hamtaro...are we going to ice skate?"

"Yeah, it'll be fun, come on!" He said smiling and he walked a little faster.

"Hamtaro!...wait, I am not ze best ice skater," she admitted embarressed.

"I'll teach you then, com on!" He told her, as he took her hand and suddenly they were out on the ice. Bijou looked down and saw her ice skates. They were literally made of ice. She sweat dropped a little. Hamtaro took both her hands in his and he guided her on the ice.

Bijou felt more confident by the second, and after a while, she was ice skating like Michelle Kwan (QuickNote: Michelle Kwan, for those who don't know, is a famous Olympic Ice Skating Champion). Hamtaro wtached her in awe, and as Bijou swept by him, she winked and went along side her.

As they did many amzaing stunts together (sorry, don't know how to describe them...hehe.) They both realized that they couldn't do stunts that contained Hamtaro lifting Bijou up, if she wore a big dress.

Bijou had a worried look and as they stopped, they got very close. Hamtaro took a strand of hair that was in Bijou face and put it behind her ear. They were breathing heavily, as Hamtaro dramatically (_very_ dramatically') tore her dress off, revealing another, much shorter dress under it (one of those little ice skating tut things, don't know what they're called, sorry, ehe..) Bijou smiled warmly at him and they both continued skating. And as the grand finally came, Hamtaro lifted her up and spun with her up in the air (ooooh, aaaaah). and as she came down, they both looked at eachother and noticed that they were dressed just like at the begining of their little strole and as they both looked up, they were standing on a small bridge, snow falling calmly around then, and a mistloe hanging above their heads.

Hamtaro smiled warmly and Bijou smiled back. Their faces came close and Bijou closed her eyes, as she felt their hearts beating together, softly, slowly...

_--End Dream Sequence--_

"Then what?" Pashmina asked interested. She leaned forward to listen to Bijou.

"Then...I wake up..." Bijou said. She looked down. "It felt so real Pashmina...I wish I had never woken up." She smiled and looked up. "I woke wiz a smile on my face."

Pashmina laughed happily and stood up. "Maybe it meant something," she told Bijou. "You never know..." She walked to the hallway and greeted Stan who had just woken up.

"Oui...you never do know..." Bijou said to herself as she looked to the table next to the bed and saw a magazing with a picture of a beautiful blue dress on the cover.

------------------------

To be continued...

-------------------------

**_A/N:_** Whoo, a whole two hours and somethign minutes spent on this, heehee. Pure H/B and S/M in this chapter, lol. Anyway, tell me how you guys liked it. This a good chapter, I think. Really came out how I wanted, esepcially Bijou's dream, heehee. : ) Anyway, I'm out. See you guys later!!!


	4. Chapter Four

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own Hamtaro. And I don't own the human hams completely either, because the idea of them having ears and tails as traits is from a really neat Jap. Hamtaro site I saw, so they're the idea of a Jap. artist. (Rock on!) But the story, plot, and any unfamiliar characters are mine! Heehee. : )

**_A/N:_** Hey, lol. How is everyone? I'm good, going to Miami tomorrow!!! Whoo! (it's Thursday night) Anywho, I want to thank Nicky8 for reviewing (good gosh, I thought she was gone for good....I mean! Hi Nicole! Best friend/buddy/pal...PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! I'LL GIVE YOU CANDY AT SCHOOL, lol...yeah...riiight...good luck on mid-terms! Hehehe...::gulp::)Michael Bulaich, KutchipatchiROCK, and Yayfulness for reviewing also. Michael and KutchipatchiROCK for reviewing all the chapters so far, Whee!! Heehee. Thank you guys so so much! : )

**_To Yayfulness:_** honestly, I thought you'd stopped reading lol XD, anywho, thanks for coming back to R/R! Thanks for the song in your fic also, it made me feel sooooo good. I'll find a way to make it up to you, I promise. It was so sweet!!! : ) And yeah, Hamtaro was OOC in the dream. I did it on purpose, lol. It ties in later with what happens to Bijou and real life makes it very funny, lol. And thanks for the tip on how many words to put in my fic. I'd LOVE to be able to know how many words I have in my fic chapters, but there's no way of me knowing unless I were to go and count them my self. I'd go crazy, literally, lol. I've tried counting the words in the Harry Potter book....it was hard, confusing, and I had a mental shutdown. (Not really). Lol, I'll try doing what you told me, but instead of adding more words, I'll just try the chapters longer since I have no control over number of words. Hee, thanks very much! : )

**_One more note to KutchipatchiROCK_**: The ages are weird, the older Ham hams (Hamtaro, Bijou, Sandy, Stan, Maxwell, Oxnard, Dexter, Howdy, Panda, Pashmina,) are all in college, Cappy and Penelope are in elementary, Boss has a job (he also owns the apartment building), and Jingle....he travels, lol. Snoozer.....er.....wow, never though of what to do with him....hm....oh! Got it! He's a salesperson! People call him and order stuff from him over the phone, and he send it to them....not himself, that'd require him to get out of bed and move alot, lol. He just sells stuff over the phone and internet, there. Okay...er...yeah. Hehe, hope your not confused about the ages anymore. I don't have specific numbers for any of them, maybe Cappy and Penne, Cappy-8 and Penny-7. Sorry,hope that it helped somewhat. : )

On with the show!

* * *

**Holiday Cheers: Chapter IV**

It was 9:30 a.m....the phone in room 002 (try to remember who's room it is before I say it!) rang....No one picked it up and the caller hung up before they got the answering machine. A cool breeze blew through the window that was partially opened. The phone rang again. "I got it!!!" A voice called. The voices' owner ran into the room and picked up. "Hello? This is Hamtaro...Oxnard? He'll be here in a minute...who's-Oh! Hi Pepper! You sound different, how are you? Really? Wow, how's everything else?...That's great to hear! So do you think you're com-" Hamtaro was cut short in mid-sentence as Oxnard came rushing into the room. (bet you thought it was Hamtaro's room when I mentioned his name first, lol)

"Is it Pepper?! Oh please say it is! Let me speak to her!" Oxnard said quickly and excitedly. He jumped up and down with joy as Hamtaro passed him the phone. "Hello? Hi Pepper! Wow, I'm so glad you called, I've missed you so much...really...yeah....aw...heehee..." Oxnard smiled and turned bright red at whatever Pepper had said. Hamtaro smiled at his friend and stepped out the door. They both were suppose to leave at 9:45 to catch the bus into Hamville city. (I'm sure by now that you've guessed all the ham humans attend the same University, lol, they're all smart!). As Hamtaro waited he heard footsteps from the third floor, a thump, and some yelling. Howdy and Dexter were at it again. He listened carefully to what they were arguing about...

"Yah can't do that! I had it first!"

"No! I had it first! It was sitting in front of MY doorway!"

"Well I got it first and besides it doesn't have your name written on it anywaywhere!"

"Oh yes it does-what the heck!?"

"Ah-ha! It has MAH name on it! Give me-WHA?! What's the meaning of this?!"

Hamtaro heard the footsteps run down to the second floor. He flinched when he heard Stan's scream. What was going on?

"Yo dudes...that's not cool! It was just a joke, can't you take a joke? Wait...no! Not my skateboard!"

Hamtaro closed his eyes and cringed at the sounds of crashing and more yelling then a final thump. After a few moments Howdy and Dexter were walking downstairs merrily as if all was perfect in the world and like they'd never once committed a murder...almost.

"'Morning Hamtaro." Dexter said.

"Howdy there." Howdy said also.

Hamtaro smiled weakly and waved as they walked out the front door together in their marriness. He looked up the stairs and Stan was walking down, rubbing his head and had a bruise over his left eye. He dragged his skateboard down with him, to which one of it's whels was loose and the were scratches all over it. Stan mumbled to himself, "It had to be my skateboard....those no-good, dirty, rotten, a-"

"Hamtaro?" Hamtaro turned to Oxnard who had just poked his head out his room. "Hey, um, just a few minutes and we could go, okay?" Hamtaro nodded in understanding. Oxnard was about to go back to his conversation with Pepper, when he looked over at Stan. "Hi Stan, you look you'd just been beat up. Oh, and did you guys hear those noises upstairs? I tihnk Howdy and Dexter got into another fight. Alright, sorry Hamtaro, just a few more minutes." Oxnard went back into his room.

Hamtaro turned to Stan, "Hey, what happened? Did you try to play another joke?" Stan sat on the first step on the staircase and Hamtaro joined him.

"Yeah, but it was just a joke, come on, they always take evrything too seriously!" Stan exclaimed throwing his arms up.

"What was the joke?" Hamtaro asked.

"I put a pink envelope in the hallway between their rooms. The side facing up said it was to whoever was in room 102 (Stan and Sandy's room). But they didn't see that....those morons, and they read what was inside which was an invite to a holiday get together with Pashmina, at the bottom it said 'love Pashy'. They were upset when they saw that it was for me, which was the whole joke." Stan explained.

"Stan, you need to stop playing so many mean jokes," came Pashmina's voice from behind Hamtaro and Stan. Bijou and Snoozer were behind her.

"Is everzing alright?" Bijou asked concerned, and she gasped when Stan turned around."Oh my! what happened to you Stan?" Her and Pashmina ran over to him. He smiled dreamily and lay back as they gave all their attention to him.

Snoozer stood at the stairs. "Well, everything seems fine. I'm going back to bed. Girls, if another fight breaks out, try to contact Boss, he'll know how to handle it." He said as he walked back upstairs.

"Zank you Snoozer," Bijou called as he left. He waved a lazy hand in return.

Pashmina and Hamtaro helped Stan up. "Will you be alright?" Pashmina asked very concerned.

"I'll be fine...oh wait, my leg hurts, could you massage it before you go?" Stan gave a pouty face and Pashmina rolled her eyes. Her and Hamtaro let go of Stan and he fell backwards. "Woah! Ow, okay fine, a back massage?" Pashmina and Bijou headed out the door. "You can bring a friend..Bijou?...Wait!" stan sighed and stood up. "They love me...they just don't want to admit it." He grabbed his skateboard and went back upstairs, singing Jingle Bell Rock to himself.

Oxnard hurried out and bumped into Hamtaro. "Come on, we gotta hurry! We'll miss the bus!" He yelled as he rushed out the door. Hamtaro rubbed his head and grabbed his stuff and followed him out quickly.

They ran outside, passing Bijou and Pashmina who were going into a small cafe, waving at them. "don't be late!" The girls yelled at them as they rushed by. Hamtaro noticed Bijou smiling at him, and he felt a rush in his heart. They ran passed the bakery, the convenient store, other apartment buildings, and made it just in time to catch the bus. As they both got in panting and paying the bus fee, they sat on a seat facing inward on the bus. They put their stuff down and Hamtaro took deep breaths remembering Bijou. Odd, then he remembered Oxnard's conversation.

"Is Pepper coming?" He asked his friend.

Oxnard gave a small smile and looked at Hamtaro, "No, but maybe next summer." Oxnard looked up and Hamtaro could tell he was trying not to be sad about it. Hamtaro looked out the window and thought, maybe this wasn't going to be the best Christmas...not for Oxnard at least.

------

Twenty-one 2nd graders, one foreign exchanged student from Germany, and one 1st grader supposed-to-be. Mix them up in one classroom and see what you get.

"Okay, who wants to read the next paragraph?"

Penelope's hand rose up quickly. Everyone behind her snickered. She scrunched up her face and wondered why. She'd never been made fun of for wanting to read, for being younger then everyone was the target teasing point for her, but not for wanting to read. She looked around and saw the the foreighn exchange student had raised his hand also. She knew why everyone giggled. The student's accent was very strong and sounded very awkward and funny when he tried to read. She put her hand down, knowing full well that the teacher would choose him. She looked at the words in the book they were reading, and tried not to kick Cappy, who sat next to her snickering at the boy's accent. She would never laugh, she knew what it felt like.

"Roodaulph ran veary quickly to Santaw's sleigh..."

Penelope kicked Cappy and he stopped laughing, he apologized to her quietly and went along reading. Then he began to snicker again and Penelope held her head.

When the foreighn student was done, he looked up and the teacher smiled. "Good job, very good job." The bell rang. "Oh, we're out of time. We'll finish Rudolph when you all return, it's time for Recess."

Everyone rushed out excitedly, running towards the school yard just waiting to play in the snow. Penelope sat down on a swing and swung back and forth. Cappy sat next to her. "Cappy, you know that you can be mean sometimes?" She told him.

"I'm sorry Penelope, but his accent's so funny," Cappy answered. Penelope sighed. There was no use in even trying. She looked forward, and zoned out, tihnking of maybe helping out the new kid. She faintly heard Cappy asking if she was looking into the futre, nad then heard someone calling her name. She looked up to see a white ball heading her way, then someone pushed her off the swing, and the next thing she knew, she was sprawled on the snow unconcious.

------------------

To be continued....

------------------

**_A/N_**: Cliffy! Yay! Anyway, we saw more Oxy in this and more Hamtaro. And some of what happens while Penelope and Cappy are at school. Try and guess what had actually happened before I post the next chapter, you have three days, lol. I'm off the Miami! Bye all! Have a very merry Christmas and Happy holidays!!! : )

_Important Note_: I'm starting a 'Hamtaro Rights Movement' (lol!). If anyone wants to join, lol. More detail in my profile.


	5. Chapter Five

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own Hamtaro. And I don't own the human hams completely either, because the idea of them having ears and tails as traits is from a really neat Jap. Hamtaro site I saw, so they're the idea of a Jap. artist. (Rock on!) But the story, plot, and any unfamiliar characters are mine! Heehee. : )

**_A/N_**: One review, that's new, lol. Anyway, thank you Yayfulness for reviewing. : ) Hope evryone who celebrates Christmas had a very good Christmas. Not much else for me to say, I had a good time at Miami. I learned things that made me sad, things that me angry, and things made me happy. A mix of all equally, lol. It's all good. Anywho, I'm going to continue this ficcie. If anyone's read either "Memories in a Locket" (my fic, not the other Memories in a Locket, lol, there's two. Different fics, same title. Big coincidence, lol!) or "I'll Remember You" (Think anyone who read those might be gone o.o oh my...) then let me know, 'cause evn if it's been a while, I'm still considering writing sequals to them. Heehee, well, on with the fic!!! : )

**_Note_**: The Hamtaro Rights Movement is gone! Burnfist made me coward out of it, lol. (Thank you so much! lol) There was a fic posted by KutchipatchiROCK though that kinda pointed out something I wanted to point out. It's a short fic worth reading, and it is not bashing, just stating something. The titles something like "Star of the Show?". Anyway, I'll stop rambling, have lots to do. Enjoy!

* * *

**Holiday Cheers: Chapter V**

Boss put his coat on and got his keys, he turned to look at Snoozer, who was on the phone selling a _Hamstar_ Magazine (Think _People _magazine, lol). He hung up and wrote something down on a clipboard, then looked p noticing Boss standing at the doorway. He eyed him closely, "May I help you?"

Boss smiled, and Snoozer smiled back. (Has anyone noticed how many times people smile at eachother? I could make a whole music video out of so many smiles! lol) "I'm going out for a while, you know the drill." Boss told Snoozer, grabbing a large golden key chain with many keys hanging on it, and threw it to Snoozer, who caught it in both hands. The Master Key to the whole building.

"Sure thing Boss. I'll keep an eye on the place." He put the keys away and said his goodbyes as Boss stepped out. 10:30 a.m. The apartment was usual quiet at this time. Everyone would ahve already left to school, work, out to eat. Something. Busy mornings like the ones between holidays (Thanksgiving and the winter season holidays) were always like this. Everyone out bustling about town, preparing for the holidays. Boss headed downstairs passed all the rooms. He made sure to check that everyone had locked their doors. It was a bit awkward as Hamshire was a very safe town, but a person could never be too sure.

The stairs creaked a little and Boss made a mental note to remeber that he needed to fix the floor boards on the second floor. Stan's skateboarding and rollerblading really did a lot of damamge to it. Especially around Bijou's room, which for some odd reason was sqeakier around her side of the floor then any other. Boss figured Stan skateboard here most to get Bijou's attention. Sandy complained many times about it, and Pashmina never could get much sleep. Bijou slept like a baby at night, she's never mentioned it.

The first floor was bright with cool sunlight since the window's curtains were wide open. Boss walked down the hall, opposite from the entrance to the building and closed the window a little. He turned around and headed out the front door, locking it as he stepped out. Standing out on the snowy sidewalk in front of the apartment building, he watched the happy people walking by, himself being happy also. He walked down the sidewalk a little, and checked to see if any cars were coming. When no cars came he walked across the street and into a small Jewish shop. He greeted a friend of his and looked around. He went down the entertainment isle in hopes of finding a new Driedel. Penelope and Cappy had accidentally lost his old one somewhere when they borrowed it to take to school one year as a show and tell part of a family presentaion. He hadn't been mad or angry, he'd forgiven them and said it would be alright, and it would. He found a section in the isle where there were many Driedels. He hadn't brought any money to buy, he was just looking. The price seemed a bit high, but in this time of year, prices for everything were at extremes. Either too high or too low. Six dollars. He continued to look through the shop quietly. Many things were set up to be sold for Hanukkah and a donations box sat at the front of the store for anything anyone might want to give away to the poor. Three clean, used-to-have-soup-in-them metal cans stood on the counter of the cashier. They asked for a small amount of change, just a small donation for those less unfortionate this season. Boss tepped out of the store remembering to, next time, bring more money then he needed.

--------------

Stan sat slouching in his desk. This was his least favorite time of day. He was proud at the beginning of all this when he was accepted into this grand university, now he wished to be out. It was NOT peice of cake. The clock ticked, 11:20 a.m. and class had only begun twenty minutes ago, when it seemed like twenty hours. He looked down at Sandy who was two seats in front of him, and realized she was actually paying attention. Her hands were moving quickly, taking notes, as the professor spoke. Without the notes, Sandy would fail every exam. Bijou, who sat next to Sandy was doing the same, only she wrote a bit more slowly and looked up every once in a while at the teacher.

Stan lost track of everything and took interest in watching what others had to do. Pashmina sat in front of Sandy, just listening. Not a single pen, pencil, or notebook sat on her desk. She learned by memory. Her mind _was _her pen and paper taking all the notes. Stan got a bit jealous at how all three of them sat there, interested, actually taking notes and listening, and then coming back a few months later and aceing the exams. Stan getting by with barely a C. He tries hard...when he wants to. There are times when he actually pays attention, and takes notes, but they come rarely. Stan had thought of talking to Bo (nickname for Bonnie) after class, atempting to maybe for once get a girl to like him. She sat next to him, also listening intentively. Stan turned to her and she sensed him looking at her. She flipped her black hair out of her face purposely and sent an evil glare at Stan. He took a hint and turned back to the professor. (sheesh, talk about meeeaaaan) Maxwell, who sat in the row in front of Stan, three seats to the right, raised his hand. The professor acknowledged him and he asked his question. The teacher answered, commenting on what a good question it was. Sandy turned a moment to look at Maxwell. She wore the coat maxwell wore on cold mornings. They smiled at eachother. They were always doing that. Stan normally teased her about her about it. She always rejected his comments and turned bright red when he brought up the subject. He knew she liked him. Liked Maxwell, that is, not Stan (lol).

Another half hour into class, and Stan had begun to fall asleep. He woke up to a startling shake and realized he had drooled some on his desk. He sat quickly whipping it and looking to see who had woken him. It was Sandy.

"You fell asleep. Class is like, over," she told him. This happened very often. Stan yawned and stood up. He grabbed his books and his bag and they made their way out of the room. He walked out of the room and caught Hamtaro and Oxanrd. He went up to them, "Yo, what's up?" Hamtaro and Oxnard greeted him. They all headed out to lunch.

"Sandy, are you sure you do not want to come wiz us?" Bijou asked, as she, Pashmina and Sandy stood out of the classroom.

"No, it's fine. I have to like, give this back to Maxwell," Sandy told them.

They nodded, "Okay, well anyway, you know where we'll be having lunch. Same as usual," Pashmina said smiling. Bijou nodded.

"Yeah, so I'll see you guys later, 'kay?" Sandy said as they both walked of the building. Sandy tapped her foot waiting, Maxwell's coat in her arm. The hall was quiet as everyone had either gone to class or out to lunch. Normally it was completely empty, but today, a girl with straight long brown hair and fake red highlights, hazel eyes (contacts) and brown ears, and with a lean figure like a model, as making her way down the hall. She seemed high class and like she had a lot of money. Sandy watched her, and when the girl walked by she smiled at her, the girl smiled back...but it was fake. Sandy blinked as she walked into the classroom where Maxwell was still talking to the professor. When the girl opened the door Sandy a bit of a crash. She slowly turned and poked her head in to the classroom.

"Oh, I'm so terribly sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going," Maxwell said as he helped her picked up some of her books. The girl smiled at him,

"It's okay, don't worry about it...um..."

"Oh sorry, my name's Maxwell." He said.

She nodded, and her smile widened a little (A/N: a little more evil!!!!!), "I like that name...Maxwell. Mine's Leanna, you can call me Le," She shook his hand. Sandy noticed Maxwell turn a little red and smile kindly at her. Sandy bit her bottom lip, and she felt her heart drop a little.

"Um...hey, you're new here, right?" Maxwell had asked. Le nodded, purposly in a way to make her hair fall to her face so she could push it back out, "How about you come with me sometime to lunch? I'll show you around even." Maxwell offered.

"Sure...I'd love that," Le said, smiling smugly. Maxwell nodded and stepped out of the classroom saying bye to her. He sighed a bit, smiling to himself and turned to see Sandy standing next to the doorway.

"Oh, hey Sandy," He noticed she replied a bit quietly, "Is something wrong?"

"No..." she told him. She sucked in whatever sadness she had and decided it best no to show it, she faked a smile, "I'm fine." she gave him back his coat, "Here, I was just waiting to give this to you. I don't need it anymore." She faked another smile. Maxwell wsn't fooled, but he didn't say anything.

"Okay...so um...we still going to get lunch?" He asked, feeling a bit strange.

Sandy thought of saying no, but that would lead to too much. "Yeah, come on." She said as they walked out of the building together. Whatever hope Sandy had for a great christmas was decreasing slowly.

------------------

"Penelope! wait up! Come on Pen, get up!" Cappy yelled, as a bunch of students crowded around the small, unconcious Penelope. Cappy was panicking and didn't know what to do. A teacher came running to see what all the commotion was about.

"What's the meaning of this students? What's-" she stopped when she saw the small girl lying in the snow, not moving. "Hurry! Someone get the nurse! Everyone stand back!" The teacher barked. The scared students all stood back.

Penelope was soon taken to the nurse and Cappy was unsure of what had just happened to his best friend. He was scared, worried, confused, and at loss of what to do or say. He looked around at the other students who slowly went back to resume their activities.Cappy dropped to the snow on his knees and just stared at it. Penelope had left an imprint on it. He layed down next to where she was and made a snow angel next to her. He drew a halo over it with his finger running in the snow. When he heard footsteps he looked up.

"Is she to be vell?" Arvin, the German kid asked. Cappy looked at him and he had remembered seeing him jump onto where Penelope was and knocking her off the swing to save her from the snowball, which was a rock covered in snow. He was who had saved her.

Cappy didn't know how to answer Arvin's quesion. He knew the answer as much as Arvin did. He nodded as to not make Arvin feel worse then he looked. Cappy stood and faced the German boy. His hair blond, his ears blond, his eyes blue, his skin fair. Freckles dotted the tip of his nose. When he smiled, he showed that he was missing a tooth.

"She is a vary kind gurl. She does not deserve what fate was going to bring upon her," Arvin had said, shaking his head. Cappy nodded, listening to what this foreign kid had to say. Maybe there wasn't anything so bad about him. When the bell rang, Cappy asked if he wanted to sit next to him, Arvin gladly took the offer, smiling more then he had since he first arrived. Cappy knew that Penelope would be happy to see them this way when she came back.

---------------

"Here you go sir, a personally hand-crafted wooden rocking horse," Panda said politely as she brought out a rocking horse made of (you guessed it) wood. Panda felt happy inside as he saw the face of this man light up and his eyes fill wih joy.

"Oh thank you young man. My daughter will be so happy when she sees this. How much will that be?" He took out his wallet.

"Oh, um...let's see," Panda punched in some numbers on the cash register, "well, it's seventy for the wood, and twenty for the cotton used to make his tail...so ninety, but we're having our Christmas sale so thirty per cent off, and that's a total of...sixty-three dollars," Panda told him beaming. The man took out three twenty dollars bills, and a five dollar bill. Panda put in the register andgave the man his two dollars change. "Bye, have a nice back again!" Panda said merrily as the man stepped out with the rocking horse. Panda sighed and sat back.

The shop was quiet for a while and it seemed like there might not many other costumers. The other worker was out on a lunch break. It was 12:30. Panda's shift was up at 1:30. He yawned and went to the workshop in the back and began working on other crafts. For a while he just worked and worked, then at exactly 12:45, the phone rang. Panda stopped working and rushed to the phone at the front. It was three times before he picked up, "_Crafts, _how may I help you?" He said into the phone. "Pashmina? What's wrong? You sound panicked!...No....Oh my gosh! She's unconcious?!....of course I will! Don't worry, clam down, it's alright. I'll go get her...yeah. Take a deep breath....okay, listen-" Panda looked up when the bell that hung over the front door rang and in walked Lanny, Panda's co-worker. Panda waved and motioned for him to rush to where he was. "Pashmina, listen, Lanny just got back from his lunch break. I'll go get Penelope. Don't worry, everything's fine, I'm sure of it. It's okay, don't cry, she's fine. Everything will be okay. Try not to worry too much. Okay...yeah, alright, bye." Panda hung up and quickly grabbed his coat from the back and took off his goggles and apron. "Lanny, I'm sorry to leave like this but it's an emergency! Pashmina's little sister, Penelope, is unconsious and at the Hamshire Hospital. I need to go see her because Pashmina's in the city and can't get out because of traffic. I need-"

Lanny interupted Panda and rushed him out the door, "Don't worry about it Panda, I'll take over. I'll tell the boss what happened, he'll understand. It's a family emergency." Panda looked at him with gratitude in his eyes. "Now hurry up, Penelope's at the hospital and Pashmina needs you." Panda ran down the steps of the shop and down the sidewalk quickly hoping to catch a taxi. Lanny went inside and got right to work.

--------------

Dexter closed the door leading to the back of the small eyeglass shop. He stood at the counter and looked straight ahead of him, out across the street was the convenience store.

Howdy finished putting some items on a shelf and stood behind the counter. He looked ahead of him and out into the eyeglass shop. He smirked.

The two shops stood across from eachother on the busy street of Acorn Avenue. People came and went quickly. The shops here were filled a variety of amny different things and they tended to be more expensive then the shops in the other end of town. The co-workers of Howdy and Dexter went to the fronts of the stores and fliped the 'Closed' signs to 'Open'. In a matter of minutes, both stores were filled with rushing costumers. Competeion was fierce as prices began dropping, coupons were used frequently, savings came to play, and Howdy and Dexter threw rude remarks at eachother as they both stood outside their shops, getting snow off the steps. Part-time jobs were not easy.

-----------------

To be continued

-----------------

**_A/N:_** Crazy Christmas, no? anyway, I got one review for my last chapter, lol. I hope to get more this one. Ah well, it doesn't matter right? As long as I liked it and it came out well, then I'm good. : ) Reviews are inspiring though, lol. I'll get working on the next chapter, bye!


	6. Chapter Six

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own Hamtaro. And I don't own the human hams completely either, because the idea of them having ears and tails as traits is from a really neat Jap. Hamtaro site I saw, so they're the idea of a Jap. artist. (Rock on!) But the story, plot, and any unfamiliar characters are mine! Heehee. : )

**_A/N:_** Know what's funny? If we went back a year and I was typing my "Say That You Love Me" fics, I would've not only been finished with them already, I would've had over fifty reviews for both! XD Those were the days...lol. Now I'm on chapter six of my fic and I don't even have half as much as reviews as I did. Sad, no? Anyway, I've learned to live without the many reviews. Like burnfist said, the people from the time of my "Memories in a Locket" (I make them sound oooold) fic are all gone. So at some time I'll be writing a sequal to "I'll Remember You". That's my fic from this past summer, not so old like my other fics. Anywho, got lots on my mind (Anyone here know about that horrible Tsunami that hit Sri Lanka and southern India? It's terrible!!!) and stuffs to do, so if thise chapter kinda sucks, then...um..sorry, heh. Thanks again to anyone who reviewed, now on with the fic! : )

* * *

**Holiday Cheers: Chapter VI**

Words could not describe the misery that surrounded the atmosphere of Boss' Apartment Building. Sandy had been unusually quiet due to the fact that everytime she wanted to be with Maxwell at the University, he was with Leanna, and at home when she needed to speak to him or just talk to him, he'd be on the phone or busy with something else. Leanna was invited to go to lunch with them everytime they did. Sandy went without eating, she'd just sit at their table watchng them talk. Leanna ignored the fact that Sandy was even, and when Sandy spoke, Leanna would pretend she didn't hear her, Maxwell was normally too dazed to notice. If Sandy were to get up and leave, she was sure they wouldn't know.

Stan had been trying his best to actually prepare for upcoming exams. The times he used to spend going out and flirting with any girl he met on the streets, had turned to times with him sitting alone in his room, books surrounding him and studying very hard. In class, he'd actually take notes and listen to what the proffesor was saying, but for some odd reason, it just wouldn't proccess into his flirty mind.

Pashmina would spend time endlessly walking around the apartment, staring into space. It worried Panda greatly, but he couldn't stop her, she was only worried about her younger sister, who was stay in the hospital for a few nights. When tried to put himself in her position, and imagined Cappy being the one in the hospital, he'd almost burst into tears. It hurt him alot to see such a small, intellegent girl like Penelope lay in the hospital bed the way she did when he went to go see her. She'd been completely pale and breathed very slowly. He didn't have the heart to tell Pashmina how she was really doing and instead had told her that Penelope was fine. Cappy would quietly watch Panda at night go to Pashmina's room to comfort her, she'd cry alot saying that it was at night that she'd stay up late telling Penelope stories. Cappy was just as depressed as Pashmina.

Howdy and Dexter fought more then ever. When they'd returned from work they'd both be yelling at eahother and occassionally they'd throw things from across the hall into their rooms. At this point, everyone took their arguments seriously, since now it had gotten to hauling big objects to eachother's heads and yelling things that were best left unknown to the young and sensetive ears.

Oxnard had been at best to keep from frowning and crying. you could see him trying hard to keep his smile and cheerfulness. Though Hamtaro was his best friend and could straight through it all that Oxnard was indeed very upset and depressed. Pepper had already cancelled three visits of coming here and it was no help that she had to cancel the Christmas one too, it was all Oxnard wanted for his Christmas. Too see Pepper's pretty face. To someone it would seem that if a picture of Pepper were sent to Oxnard, he'd be satisfied, but it wasn't true. He had a shelf full of pictures that Pepper had sent him and they always made him smile because they were all lovely pictures of her with her family, smiling bright at the camera in every one, and Peper had a gorgeous smile. But Oxnard needed to see that smile in person to be satisfied. Hamtaro had spent more time with Oxnard then usual, just to keep him occupied and happy, he worried greatly over his friend.

Grief and misery were indeed the words to describe this gloomy atmosphere. What had started off as the perfect holiday for the majority of these people, had turned into a holiday of depression and anger.

---------------

_Silent night...  
__Holy night....  
__All is calm, all is bright-_

The chorus teacher held up his hand as a sign for everyone to stop singing. Bijou blinked, she thought they had sounded marvelous. And they did sound lovely, the teacher had to take a moment to answer his cell phone is all (don't tell me teachers can't do that because mine do it all the time, lol, college proffesors or not). The students all spoke amongst themselves quietly. Bijou looked at the saddened Pashmina, "Pashmina, please smile for me. Penelope will be fine, we are going to visit her today, do you not remember?" Bijou said, reassuring Pashmina.

"Yeah, don't worry about it. She's fine," Sandy also said, linking arms with Pashmina. The girl with the pink scarf rested her head on Sandy's shoulder. Sandy looked up and Bijou with a worried look, Bijou looked back just the same. Sandy wanted to ask Bijou something, and she did ask her, quietly, "Have you found that dress that you saw in the magazine? The blue one?" Bijou shook her head, she'd been endlessly searching for that perfect dress, in the city, the big stores, boutique shops, in other magazine, on the internet. She'd tried just about everything. The teacher had returned and Pashmina sat up, Sandy looking at Bijou in a hopeful way, saying that she'll find it. Bijou shrugged a little and stood up straight.

_Silent night...  
__Holy night...  
__All is calm, all is bright..  
__Round yon virgin mother and child..._

-----------

Bijou walked down the quiet street of Nightfall Court. Her hands in the pocket of her long white winter coat. She'd practically given up looking for the dress she'd wanted. She looked at herself in the window of a store and noticed one of her pigtails was messed up. She fixed it quickly and kept staring at herself. Staring back at her was a beautiful girl with blonde hair and wide blue eyes. she sighed, the cold air creating a small puff of white in front of her mouth. She smiled to herself remember how when she was little she used to think it was so amazing that her breath was visible on such cold days. she looked back at the window and realized that she hadn't realy seen this store before, but then again, she rarely walked down this quiet street. A mannequin stood on the other side of the window, posing. Bijou gasped quietly as she looked at the mannequin from head to toe. On her was the most beautiful and gorgeous blue gowns Bijou had seen since her dream. She looked at the price and almost choked. Two hundred dollars! She didn't have that kind of money to spend freely and such expensive things. She groaned to herself. But then she thought that she could just save the money she earned int he next few weeks and maybe even before the end of December, she be able to own the gorgeous dress. She took out a pen and wrote the number of the store on her hand. Then she looked up and smiled one more time.

----------------

Sandy sat in a chair quietly and patiently, watching Pashmina talk to her little sister, who lay in a bed weakly. She was pale and weak, but she held the same twinkle and spark in her eyes that she always held.

"Sis...you haven't been crying....have you?" Penelope asked quietly, as Pashmina held her hand. "Because...you don't have to cry, because I looked in the future...and I'm okay," Penelope told her, trying to make her sister happy.

"Oh Penelope," Pashmina said smiling at the small girl, "I'm sure you will be." She leaned over and kissed her sister on her forehead.

Sandy looked around. There were get-well balloons, and cards on the table next to Penelope's bed. On the table Sandy sat near there were more cars and a few teddy bears. A plate of home made cookies were rbought in from Boss. Everyone knew full well that Penelope craved Boss' homemade peanut butter cookies. Sandy looked at the time. It was 6:31 p.m. They didn't live far from the Hamshire Hospital, but to walk home would take quite a while, and taxi's were hard to catch in the evening because people were always taking them home from work or where ever they were.

Sandy made a sound from her throat to get Pashmina's attention. Pashmina looked up and sandy pointed at the clock. Pashmina looked at it and turned once more to Penelope,

"Sorry Penelope, I have to go." She kissed her young sister once again on the forehead and lightly squeezed her hand. Penelope gave her a weak smile as she stood and heaed out. "Bye, I'll come visit you again tomorrow," Pashmina told her.

"Okay...bye sis, bye Sandy. Thanks for coming to see me..." Penelope said. Sandy smiled and waved.

"Thanks for coming with me Sandy," Pashmina said to her friend.

"That's what friends are for," Sandy answered in reply, smiling. They headed down the hall and into the elvator. When they got out they went out the hospital doors and were greeted by a rush of cold wind. The sky was dark and as the two friends headed out to get a taxi, sprinkles of water hit them.

"Oh no, it's raining," Pashmina moaned. She brought up the hood of her coat, her ears sticking out where the holes were built for them. (come on, you expect them to wear hoods on jackets and keep their ears bent down under them?) Sandy did the same. She had borrowed Stan's coat for this, seeing as she still didn't have her own winter coat.

Sandy giggled, she loved the rain. It was just so calming sometimes. She brought two of her fingers to her mouth and blew on them, making a whistling sound. A taxi went by without even slowing down. Probably was already carrying a passenger. Pashmina shivered as Sandy atempted to catch another taxi. two more taxis had driven by without stopping and Sandy began to get annoyed. She did it one more time and saw a taxi coming down the street and slowing down. _Finally! _Sandy thought. She motioned for Pashmina to get in and they both sat in the back on their way home.

----------------

"AAAAAHHHH!"

A hair rising loud scream came from the second floor. Accompanied by it was a loud crash and another yell. The first scream was easily recognized as Bijou's, the second as Hamtaro's. Stan, who's room was right next to Bijou jumped up quickly and ran to her room. Bijou stood in the hallway, shock stricken and like she was about to faint. Her eyes were wide and she shook furiously. Stan stood next to her and caught her as she did what anyone guessed she might've, she fainted. But he caught her say something before she did. "M-My...room..."

footsteps were heard as the others came rushing downstairs. hamtaro was heard from the first floor. "Ah!! My room!!!" Panda and Oxnard had rushed out to see what happened. Cappy came from upstairs with Boss and Snoozer. Maxwell, Howdy and Dexter rushed from the third floor to see what was with the comotion. "What's going on? what ahppened?!" boss asked franticly.

Stan pointed into Bijou's room. The other's took a peek in and gasped. There, right in the middle, was a big hole in the ground. Howdy and Dexter stepped in and looked down the hole. surely enough, there was Hamtaro's room, Bijou's bed fallen right on his. Maxwell looked also, "Hamtaro? Are you alright?"

Panda stepped into Hamtaro's room and looked up into the hole. a peice of wood fell, nearly missing his head. "He's fine!" Panda called back. "He went to Oxanrd's bathroom to wash up a little, has wood dust all over him!" The floor in Bijou's room creaked. Panda's eyes widened and rushed out of Hamtaro's room, fearing that the rest of Bijou's room would fall apart.

"Step back!" Boss told Howdy, Dexter, and Maxwell. They all quickly scurried out of Bijou's room. He sighed and looked over at Stan. Stan smiled sheepishly. "Oh boy...we have to call in repair mean to fix this..." Boss said.

"That's one big hole thur, I wonder what Bijou was doin' in her bed to make it fall through the floor like that. Heehee!" Howdy cracked, slapping his leg. Everyone rolled their eyes.

"That's very disturbing Howdy..." Dexter said, glaring at Howdy. But Howdy didn't hear him, he was laughing to himself.

Panda, Oxnard, and Hamtaro came upstairs. Bijou stirred and opened her eyes slowly. "Hm..." She groaned and sat up, "Oy...my head...." she rubbed it and looked up, noticing the many people surrounding her. She gasped, "My room!" She stood up and rushed into her room, Boss stopping her. "Boss! My room! Eet fell apart! My bed eez gone!!!" she cried.

Boss nodded, "I know Bijou. Don't worry, we'll get it fixed as soon as possible. I can't let you into your room right now though. It's too dangerous." Bijou nodded and stepped back. She was still in shock. Then she remembered, "What about Hamtaro? I heard him scream. Eez he alright?"

"I'm fine," Hmtaro said, stepping towards her. He smiled. Bijou smiled also.

"Oh thank goodness," she said rushing over and giving him a hug. He blushed, "I thought you were hurt. But I am glad you're not!" Bijou let go and gave him another smile, blushing also.

Cappy thought of something and yanked Boss' shirt, "Boss, where are they going to sleep?"

"Good question," Panda said.

Howdy decided to yet again, ruin the moment, "With eachother! Heeheehahahaha!" Dexter clonked him with a book.

"That's enough Howdy, your jokes are not only disturbing, they are not humerous."

"Aw shucks, ya'll just don't have a sense of humor."

The door downstairs opened, and they heard Sandy and Pashmina step inside and close it. Both the girls were hearding gasping, "Oh my! What happened here?" Pashmina was heard saying.

"I don't know, let's like, go upstairs!" The two girls rushed to the second floor and stopped when they saw everyone there. "Is everything like, okay? No one's hurt right?!" Sandy seemed panicked.

"Bijou! Your room!" Pashmina shrieked.

"Everyzing eez fine, don't worry," Bijou reassured them.Sandy and Pashmina sighed in relief.

"One of you can stay with me," Pashmina said. "If you need somewhere to stay. Penelope wont be home for a few days, so there's an extra bed in my room."

Oxnard looked at Hamtaro, "My couch rolls into a bed, you can stay with me." Hamtaro smiled with gratitude.

Maxwell had gone downstairs with Panda and they both studied the big hole. "Panda, I don't think you can fix it on your own. I know you can work with wood well and you know how build an fix things, but this seems like a big job."

"Maybe you're right, it does seem complicated." Panda sighed, "Guess we're hiring workers then." Panda was used to being the one to always fix things in the apartment, plumbing, air conditionin, broken furniture, anything you name it, he'll fix it. But the job of fixing the floor and restoring the electricity that ran through Hamtaro's oom, which was cut off by the fallen bed was new and foreign to him.

Upstairs howdy and Dexter headed back to their rooms. Snoozer went on his way but stopped and turned, "There's a matress in my room. I have it saved just in case anything happened to mine. Hamtaro, I tihnk you might need a new mattress, you can have mine." He turned and went on his way.

"Thanks Snoozer," Hamtaro said to him smiling.

-------------------

To be continued.....

--------------------

**_A/N_**: hm....I was just handed a lolipop of milk chocolate, lol. yummy. Anywho, This was my longest chapter, I hope you guys enjoyed it. I like how it came out so I'm pretty happy. I tried to fix my spelling errors, so I don't know, maybe I'll get lucky and there wont be any. Hee, okay see you guy! : )


	7. Chapter Seven

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own Hamtaro. And I don't own the human hams completely either, because the idea of them having ears and tails as traits is from a really neat Jap. Hamtaro site I saw, so they're the idea of a Jap. artist. (Rock on!) But the story, plot, and any unfamiliar characters are mine! Heehee. : )

**_A/N: _**Yo! Lol, my day was just made! XD I came on to check my e-mail and suddenly I've got my reviews in one day than I've been getting for the past week! Wow...I'm feeling special now...teehee...

**_To burnfist23: _**I would've put Diamond, I would've LOVED to put Diamond, but I'm saving Diamond for a special fic, lol. Keep in mind that sequal, 'cause I'm hard at work at it...er....well, just thinking of a storyline for it, lol, I mean, I've had one for the past two years, but now I'm actually gonna type it, so a few things need to be changed. nothing major! Whoo! Lol, anywho, thank you for reviewing, there's always someone who I can count on for a review. (I hope you know that I will continueously bug you about this tragidy of making me take off the Hamtaro Rights Movement until I'm completely over it) : )

**_To The Village Idiot: _**(LOVE the new screen name! lol!) HI!!! Lol, thought you were gone for good!!! ::wants to hug and throw a party:: Well I'm glad your back and that you reviewed!! Whee, hee, stuff happened but nothing big so don't worry! Ignore the stuff on Hamtaro Rights Movement, burnfist made me take it off. Anyway, thanks for coming back and reviewing my new ficcie! I hope you don't go away forever again, lol. (YES! Finally! Another S/M person! I can proudly write the S/M parts without worrying of losing my reviewers! lol, oh and I like your profile, it was never stupid or dumb, and still isn't, but okay! Your profile, lol) : )

**_To KutchipatchiROCK: _**Hey there! Been a while since you've reviewed, eh? Well I'm glad you're back, hope you had fun wherever you went! (Reno?) Yeah, Snoozer has awaken, lol. He does many times in the fic. And I'm sorry I had to take off the Hamtaro Rights Movment, burnfist made me! (I would've actually had someone with meee!!) Your fic set a good point though, even if it was only intended as a humor fic and if it wasn't suppose to be serious, lol. Maybe it was, either way I'm glad you wrote it!! Thanks for reviewing! : ) (How come your fic was taken off?! It was a dumb reason I bet...and you're not over reacting, I'd be throwing a fit if FanFiction erased one of my stories too, especially my first one. Maybe I should start an Authors Rights Movement...Oooh...ehehe, er...yeah, don't worry about it, FanFiction can be really dumb sometimes. And Yes, I am very aware of all the silly typos I make and don't correct, lol.) : )

Wow...lotsa things to say...hm...oh, well, on with the fic! :D I'm feeling very optimistic right now, and nothing's going to stop me!!!

**Holiday Cheers: Chapter VII**

((_Note:_ If maybe this gets a wee bit over-mushy and lovey dovey then don't mind it 'cause I'm listening to _Heaven_...er...yeah, lol. burnfist! Remember Heaven?! XD))

Pashmina couldn't sleep. It had been like this for the past few nights that Penelope was in the hospital. She would toss and turn and when she did fall asleep, she had horrible nightmares about Penelope being seriously injured and possibly not even surviving. She took a deep breath to keep from crying since Bijou was asleep in the bed next to hers. She couldn't hold it in, so she got out of bed and tip-toed out to the hallway, grabbing her coat on the way out. She sighed once she was out and let tears run down her cheek. Slowly she went downstairs, trying to make as little noise as possible. _Creeeaaak..._The stirs were pretty noisy and Pashmina slowed down, taking lighter steps. She realized she wasn't the only one awake when she stopped, since the noises weren't coming from the stirs.

"Um...is...s-s-someone there...?" She asked, to whatever was making those noises. They stopped. Maybe something was just lose where Hamtaro's roof caved in and Bijou's floor fell. Pashmina gulped, and sighed a bit in relief when the noises didn't come back. Probably just her imagination.

She continued on her way out putting her coat on. Before she steppe dout, something or someone had lurked in the shadows behind her, and though she noticed it, she was sure it was only her mind playing tricks on her. Out in the cold air, Pashmina felt free to cry. Tears rolled down her cheek more as she walked down the sidewalk. It was empty, but then again, at this time at night, who would be out running around these quiet streets?

She passed the coffee shop that her and Bijou go to in morning for a small breakfast, and stopped at the bus stop, where there was a bench. It was cold, and damp from the rain in the early evening, but Pashmina didn't care. She sat down on it and cried to herself, missing Penelope and wishing she were home again. She didn't look up or acknowledge the fact that someone had followed her. It could probably just be another person taking a late night stroll.

"Pashmina...?" came the voice. Pashmina looked up and sniffled. She quickly tried to wape away her tears and awaited for the source to sit next to her. When he sat, he gently took her hand in his and Pashmina let it all out, crying on his shoulder.

Panda rubbed her back gently in a comforting way and brought her close to him. For about ten minutes all she did was cry on his shoulder. When her crying calmed down, Panda handed her a hankercheif and she blew her nose on it, then just sat there resting her head on his shoulder. Another while had gone and they stayed just like that. Panda ntoiced how cold Pashmina really was and took off his mittens handing them to her, he touched her hanfore actually giving the mittens to her, they were cold and stiff.

"Panda...?" Pashmina said. Panda answered with a 'hm?' Pashmian sniffled and sat up looking at him, "Why'd you come out here with me...? Did I wake you up?"

"Oh no Pashmina, you didn't wake me, I was up all night. I heard someone coming downstairs and when I saw it was you I came out here with you. I didn't think you really wanted to alone. I _wanted_ to come down with you."

Pashmina sniffled once more and hugged him warmly, "Thank you."

----------------------

Cappy climbed on the monkey bars and sat on top of them. ((A/N: has anyone ever done that? I tried....I practically had a heart attack, lol)). They were cold yes, but it was winter and nothing could ever stop him from doing what he did most, and that was to climb on the monkey bars and sit on them to spy on all the other happy cheerful students.

Arvin looked a little nervous. "Oh come on Arvin, it's not that hard." Cappy told him encouragingly.

Arvin gulped and grabbed hold of the side handles to cmilb up to the monkey bars. He took two steps up and immediatly went back down. "I am so sorry Cappy, but it is too scaury and...I just can't do it!" Arvin climbed down and sat on the steps. "I vill just sit here and watch. It is okay, really, I like it here better."

Cappy slapped his forehead and ran his hand down his face. He climbed off the monkey bars and jumped to the snow, "Alright fine, let's go do something else." Arvin quietly, but relieved followed him as they went over to the slide.

-----------------------

Sandy sang _Silet Night _quietly to herself. She was on her way home from doing a little bit of early Christmas shopping. She had about ten dollars left. "Silent Night...Holy Night..." She hummed the rest and made a stop when she saw a store window with a beautiful menorah sitting on a small table. She had never really noticed it, but there was a Jewish shop not too far from the apartment building. (shall we call it a boarding house? lol, I think of Hey Arnold everytime I mention it.) Sandy looked at the money she had left and remembered Boss' broken Dreidle. She went inside quickly, the bell over the front door ringing.

Inside, Sandy felt an air of foreign atmosphere. sure, she'd been around Jewish epople and spent time watching Boss celebrate his traditions. But this was different. Pure Jewish. The man at the cashiere smiled at her when she walked in. She smiled back and asked him where the Dreidles were. He showed her where tey were and she thanked him, looking at the many Dreidles. It was so amazaing and unique. She wished she could Hebrew so she knew what it said on the Dreidles. Boss probably knew.

Sandy picked out a six dollar Dreidle and went up to the front cashiere. She saw some gold coins made of chocolate and remembered how when she first tried them, Boss had bought her many more. She never stopped to ask where he got them, and she realized she hadn't seen them anywhere else. This is probably where Boss got them. She bought three of them.

As the cashiere added up her total, he noticed her looking around. "You're not from around here...are you?" He asked.

Sandy was taken by surprise, "Oh, excuse me? Sorry, I am from here...I just haven't been here...into this shop before." She smiled sheepihly. Maybe he wouldn't notice that she wasn't Jewish.

He smiled, "Ah. Well, have a nice holiday." He told her as she stepped out, but before she did, she put her change in the donations can. "Thank you," the kind man said she stepped out.

Sandy walked down the sidewalk smiling, feeling that for once, in a while, everything might not be so bad.

---------------------

Boss went through his closet and stepped out with shining eyes and smile. He took the menorah and went out to go place it on his dinner table. Snoozer was sleeping soundly on the couch when he woke up startled.

"Woah...I just a weird dream..." He said to himself as he sat up. He scratched the back of his brown ear and looked over at Boss, who was setting up the menorah for Hanukkah. "Thought you said you didn't know where the menorah was..." Snoozer reminded him, smirking.

"Uh..." Boss turned to him, grinning, "Well, look at tht, I found it. Heh, it was in the closet." Snoozer nodded and stood up. He too was Jewish and therefore had his own menorah. Though both him and Boss decided that eevry year they'd take turns using their menorahs. Last year they had used Snoozer's, and this year, they're using Boss'.

"Ah...can't wait 'til Hanukkah..." Boss said to himself.

--------------------

"What?! You mean I have to pay for all of eet!?" Bijou yelled. She threw her hands up and covered her face.

"No, no, Bijou! Not _all_ of it! Only part. It's three hundred to get it fixed. I'm paying one hundred, Stan is paying one hundred, and you're paying one hundred. Got it?" Hamtaro said, putting his hand on Bijou shoulder.

She sat down and covered her face, "...Oui." She said quietly. It looked like she might not buy that blue dress after all.

"I know it's alot of money Bij, but we don't have a choice. We need to pitch in on it, both of our rooms are destroyed." He hugged her un noticingly. Bijou blushed and smiled, hugging back.

-----------------

The days went by slowly. Penelope had finally been released from the hospital. The day she came home she was welcomed by many small gifts and love from all. Bijou had moved to sleeping in Snoozer's room upstairs, where he had an extra mattress.

Hamatar also had to be moved from Oxnard's room, as he felt bed that he got his own bed to sleep in and Bijou slept in a mattress. So he decided to also move upstairs and stay with Snoozer and Boss until him and Bijou got their own rooms back.

It was awkward for a while, since Bijou slept in the mattress one night, and Hamtaro on the couch, and the next night, they'd switch places. But they both got used to it, especially Bijou who was glad to be spending so much time with Hamtaro.

--------------------

Sandy's alarm clock went off and she punched the button to shut it off. She sighed and got out of bed and stood next to the bathroom door, waiting for Stan to get out. He'd been waking up every morning extra early just to study for any exams coming up in the future.

Sandy pushed her messy, but shiny snd soft orange hair out of her face. She blinked her green eyes trying to wake her whole self up. When she banged on the door to get Stan out and he refused to get out, she decided to go to Maxwell's room and borrow his bathroom. She'd always done so when Stan was a bathroom hog. Lately she'd been trying to avoid it since Maxwell rarely spoke about anything, or anyone other then Leanna, but this morning, Sandy was tired and unaware of those things. She just needed to wake up.

She knocked on Maxwell's door lightly, and stretched waiting for him to answer. When he didn't answer, she knocked again, and nothing happened. She opened it slightly (why was it even left open? Was Maxwell so oblivious to the more important things...hm...). His bed was made, the lights were off, and it was quiet....very quiet.

"Maxwell...are you here?" She looked around and it seemed like he wasn't there. She looked next to his bed and noticed a small paper. It looked familiar, like a note she had seen Leanna giving Maxwell in between classes. She took it and read it, not caring that she was being nosey:

_Maxy, _(Maxy? Sandy always thought that was HER nickname for him, not Leanna's)

_I don't have a way of getting to work on Friday. Think that maybe you can come by bus or something and take me? My address is: 321 High Ln. room # 365. It's the big, new white apartment building, you can't miss it. I'm sure you've seen it in the city before._

Sandy kept reading, where Maxwell wrote back,

_Le,_

_I'd love to. You don't even have to ask. I'll be there Friday morning at 7:00 a.m. _(something was scribbled over here, but Sandy couldn't make out what it said.)

_Maxy,_

_Don't do that, she'll get all pissy and wont let you. Anyway, Can't wait, bye. xoxox_

'xoxox'? Kisses and hugs? And what'd Leanna mean by 'Don't do that'? Don't do _what? _Who'll get all mad? Sandy flipped the note over and on the other side was a reminder Maxwell had written to himself to set the alarm clock for 6:30 a.m. instead of 7:00 a.m. like him and Sandy had agreed a long time ago when they both realized they took morning dance classes and decided to wake up together and go to school together.

Sandy's eyes filled with tears. Maxwell hadn't even told her. He'd just left her this morning, no notice or anything. For the first time, Sandy would be riding the bus to her class alone. She tore up the note in anger and rushed out of his room, holding back her tears as best she could.

_-------------------------_

To be continued....

---------------------

**_A/N: _**You like? Lol, Leanna's SO cruel, no? XD Think she did that on purpose to make Sandy upset? I tihnk she did, lol. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed. Look out for my New Year ficcy, whcih will be posted tomorrow (New Year's Eve), lol. Okay, bye! :D


	8. Chapter Eight

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own Hamtaro. And I don't own the human hams completely either, because the idea of them having ears and tails as traits is from a really neat Jap. Hamtaro site I saw, so they're the idea of a Jap. artist. (Rock on!) But the story, plot, and any unfamiliar characters are mine! Heehee. : )

**_A/N: _**OMiGosh! Yo all! How was everyone's New Year? Lol, my dad connected our PS2! I'm so happy1 I've been playing Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, it's so awesome! And Urbz: Sims in the City (for Gamecube) Rox the world!!! So does Mario Power Tennis, whoo! lol....great times...great times. XD Anyway, I had a cool New Year's Eve, went to my uncle's, then went to a party and came back home at 11:30 p.m. to watch the ball drop and eat grapes all night long. lol. Anyway, sorry for the delay, I've had midterms and my sister's birthday was Saturday, so yeah. Well, to answer the reviews...

**_To burnfist23: _**My goodness, it's just a fic. x.X Calm down, Lol, I'm not killing off Leanna, she makes it way too interesting. XD Just wait and see what Diamond does in my other ficcy, you WANT Leanna to come back. Woah, just gave out some info there, lol. too much! And I like torturing you, so I tihnk I'll leave Leanna here. Heeheehee....

**_shadow bijou: _**You're in luck, lol, I wont be updating as fast anymore, my days of being home all day are over. I go back to school Jan. 3! But thanks for reviewing!!!

**_The Village Idiot: _**Of course Leanna can't pull of the "Maxy" thing, no one can pull it off like Sandy. XD But yeah, Leanna's mean, it's only getting better.

**_To kanu6877: _**You're not overly obssessed with Panda, he's cute, how could a person not like him? Lol, my sister lvoes Panda, not as much as you but he's one of her faves. Thanks for reviewing! : )

**_To Greg the bunny: _**Probably wont be seeing many other reviews from you (lol) but P/P is Panda/Pashmina. Thanks anyway for reviewing, even though you didn't really review, lol.

**_To ASEHamuGirl: _**If you come back when you can read the rest, I just wanna thank you for reviewing! Makes me happy to know people read my ficcy. :D

**_To KutchipatchiROCK: _**Not an H/B person are you? Well that's okay, because I don't like H/B very much either. but they're an easy-to-write-about couple and I get lazy so I write about them. I used to never like H/B, but too many H/B lovers and fics can really persuade a person sometimes, lol. So now I like H/B a little bit. And I'm aware of Boss seeming old, lol, he's not old in the ficcy, he's just been through a lot in life and so...he's like, wise in a way and acts the way he does. Thanks for reviewing!

**_To Yayfulness: _**Hey, haven't seen you in a while, what's up? Lol, glad you came back! And er....sorry, but...um..I don't know what TLTLI is...sowwy, I'm feeling stupid now. XD I'm so happy you updated your ficcy, I was waiting for the next chappie! So thanks for reviewing!

**_crystalgurl101: _**Well, Cappy and Penelope are like the babies of the ham hams, they're the youngest, so I put them in Elementry. I could've done middle school, but that'd change a whole lot of things...so yeah. lol. And I'm sure that I wouldn't be able to resist the 'pouty anime' face. Those are sooo cute, teehee. Thanks for reviewing! :D

Good lord, that's a lot of people, more then I've had in a while. Whoo! Thank you all so much for reviewing!!! I hope you guys had an awesome New Year! Anyway! on with the fic!!! (I posted a New Year Ficcy called "In One Minute" so I dunno if you guys might wanna check it out, it's different from this fic, lol) : )

* * *

**Holiday Cheers: Chapter VIII**

December seventh. (_QuickNote_: I did a lot of research on Hanukkah, and I'm doing my best to not screw up the holiday, lol. If I mess up something, let me know, because I don't exactly like to mess up these kind of things. I have to be respectful, this is a holiday of a different religion. Anyway, if something is kind of...not right, which you might find....I dunno, I saw a lot of different translations to the blessings that you say before lighting the candles. I picked one and I don't know if it's the right one,and I saw websites with different dates for when Hanukkah starts this year, so yeah...I don't honestly mean to mess with a different holiday like that, I just wanted to write about something different in my fic, that's all.)

_"Baruch ata Ado-nai, Elo-heinu Melech ha'olam, Asher kid'shanu b'mitzvosav v'tzivanu l'hadlik ner shel Chanukah,_ (Blessed are You, L-rd our G-d, King of the universe, Who has sanctified us with His commandments, and has commanded us to Kindle the Chanukah light.)" Boss recited this prayer as Snoozer lit the shamash. The golden menorah stood with nine candle holders, the fifth one in the middle being slightly higher then the rest, the shamash.

"_Baruch ata Hashem, Elokenu melech ha'olam, she'asah nisim la'avotenu, bayamim hahem bazeman hazeh_ (Blessed are You, L-rd our G-d, King of the Universe, Who has doen miracles for our fathers in days gone by, at this time.)," Boss continued the prayers as Snoozer joined him...

"_Baruch ata Ado-nai, Elo-heinu Melech ha'olam, She'hecheyanu, vekiyemanu vehigi'anu laz'man hazeh,_ (Blessed are You, Hashem our G-d, King of the universe, Who has kept us alive, sustained us, and brought us to this season.)," Both of them finished together as Boss took the shamash and lit one candle on the farthest right of the candle holders. They stood in wonder of this event, knowing full well the miracle of Hanukkah.

---------------

"Wheee!" Penelope squealed as she slid down the cold slide. She hit the end and landed safley in the snow, giggling. Cappy was up next with Arvin behind him.

"My turn!" Cappy said excitedly, climbing up the stairs to the slide. Penelope moved out of the way from the bottom and put her hands on the side of the slide waiting for Cappy. "five....four..." Penlope looked at Arvin, who stood behind Cappy, and winked at him. He smiled slyly, "three...tw-AH!!" Penelope and Arvin burst into laughter as Cappy was pushed down unexpectly, sliding down quickly and landing face first into the snow. He lifted his face up, spitting snow out of his mouth and standing up,wiping snow off his jacket.

"Oh! Act normal!" Penelope said, holding in her laughter and looking up into space. Arvin wistled innocently also looking to the sky.

Cappy came up to them with a look of suspision. "Who's idea was it?" He raised an eyebrow when Arvin coughed up a laugh. "Penelope?"

"It's always me isn't it?! Why don't you ever blame Arvin?! Or Stacy! Or even that kid that's there soemtimes...and then isn't there other times!?" Penelope yelled, throwing her hands up in the air dramatically. It was Arvin's turn to raise an eyebrow. Penelope turned a little pink, and smiled cheerfully at Cappy, "I'm just playing Cappy. It was my idea, I asked Arvin to push you down."

Cappy nodded and smiled back, "Don't worry about it. You needed to get back at me anyway for the time I won the bet at who could last longer on the monkey bars," Cappy stiffled a laugh. Penelope hit him playfully. Arvin, who was clueless about the 'bet on the monkey bars' situation, just smiled at them.

-------------

Bijou lay her head on her arm, her fingers touching the plastic cup that was once filled with a vanilla milkshake. The girls both sat at a table in the food court of the _Sunset _Mall. The blonde, blue-eyed girl heaved a sigh, thinking of the blue dress she'd probably never own. Pashmina patted her friend's arm, "It's okay Bijou. I'm sure you'll find an even prettier dress somewhere. A cheaper one maybe..."

"A preettier one?" Bijou sat up, "I do not want a preettier, or cheaper one! I want ze one I saw in my dream! Eet means somezing Pashmina! A Seeries of events always leads to somezing! Zeenk about eet, I had a good dream about Hamtaro, his roof, my floor, caved een, we have to sleep in ze room, I saw ze same dress as ze one in my dream...eet means somezing!"

"But, you can't afford the dress, and your floor caved into his room because of Stan, not because of the dream." Pashmina added, smiling in an evil, but playful way.

Bijou looked at Pashmina meaningfuly, "You always ruin everzing," Bijou said playfully with a smile. She drank the last bit of her vanilla milkshake.

"Yeah...anyway, I bet you're right. Seriously, it's all got to mean something," Pashmina said, more seriously. She ate the last of her salad and got up to throw out the trash, and sat back down. Bijou moved her empty cup to the side and grabbed her bag, taking out folders and papers. Pashmina checked her watch, 12:45 p.m. The girls didn't have any classes until Chorus class for the rest of the afternoon. But that wasn't until 2:30. These were typical Wednesdays. Pashmina decided to read and looked through her own bag for a book. "Hey....where's my-oh yeah!" Pashmina said, remembering that she had let Sandy borrow her book.

"Where's your what?" Bijou asked, looking up from her notebook. "If you were looking for your book, you let Sandy borrow eet, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember now." Pashmina said. She was about to get out a notebook when she realized soemthing, "Hey...Bijou, where _is_ Sandy? She said she'd meet us here today...but she's not here. Do you think she stayed after? You know...teachers are always asking their students that they need to speak to them..." Pashmina trailed off.

Bijou shook her head, "I don't zeenk so..." she pointed behind Pashmina, and sure enough there was Sandy, walking slowly towards them. She didn't seem happy at all. Sandy took a seat next to Pashmina, and when she looked up, you could tell she had been crying.

"Sandy...?" Pashmina asked. Up to this point, Sandy had tried to move on. She tried to get over her crazy thoughts of Maxwell and tried to not even think of him. She'd been trying to forget about him and hadn't mentioned it to her friends, though they knew exactly what happened.

"Hi...I'm okay. Don't worry..." Sandy said. She gave them a weak smile. Then she went through her own bag and took a book out, handing it to Pashmina. "Here...thanks for letting me borrow it," she said. Pashmina took it and put it away. She looked at Bijou with a worried look and Bijou looked back the same. They were all quiet.

Sandy sniffled, and lay her head down on the table, crying. "Oh Sandy..." Pashmina put her arm around her heart-broken friend in a comforting manner, moving her orange hair away from her face. Bijou moved to the seat in front of Sandy and held her hand. Sandy cried for a long time, not knowing of what to do anymore.

-----------

"Yes! I got a B!" Stan cheered after his grade for the last test he had taken. He hi-fived Hamtaro and Oxnard as they congradulated him. "How'd you guys do?" Stan asked. Hamtaro and Oxnard stepped in front of him and checked their own grades. They gasped.

"What? You did bad?" Stan wondered at loud. It was an easy test, how could they've failed it?

The two friends hi-fived eachother. "We got A's!!!" Hamtaro said overjoyed. Stan, unintentionaly let his ears droop. He was glad that they did great, but he was hoping, that for once, he'd do better then everyone else. Well, at least he passed, better then failing. The trio grabbed their stuff and headed out of the building.

As they all got into a taxi cab, a question crossed Stan's mind, "Hey, whatre you guys getting for Christmas presents? To give away?"

"I don't know...I think I'm going to stick with cards this year. A lot of my free, spending money was put into getting the roof fixed. Maybe I could get some small things..." Hamtaro said.

"It's okay Hamtaro. Presents aren't what Christmas is all about. We'll be happy if you gave us all cards, in the same way that we'd be happy if you gave us each a lifetime supply of slated sunflower seeds!" Oxnard said, almost drooling at the thought.

"No Ox, _you'd _be the happiest to get sunflower seeds," Stan pointed out. Oxnard turned a little pink.

"What about you Stan? Think you'll have any money left to buy anyone anything? Or like me and Bijou, do you think you'll be almost broke?" Hamtaro questioned, tilting his head.

Stan sighed and thought for a while, "I don't know. Maybe I'll get you all candy or something...I'm definetly going to be broke...unless I were to win one of those skiing/snowboarding comptetions that they have over at _White Top _Mountain. but I doubt it. That's like, three hours away from here, and they have REALLY good skiers and snowbaorders there. Have you ever seent hose competitions on TV? They do them every year, and the prizes is always money, and it doubles every year." Stan explained.

"I saw some of it last year," Oxnard told them. "It was really neat. Those guys were _good._.."

"Some of it? What about the rest?" Hamtaro asked.

"Don't you remember? Cappy and Penelope broke my TV antennas on accident. I lost my cable and I had to wait about a week and a half to get new antennas."

"Oh I remember," Stan perched in, smiling. "Yo, that was funny. Penelope was running around with your antennas on her head pretending to be an evil alien, and Cappy was trying to stop her and save us."

"Oh! Yeah, Panda has it all taped, it was Christmas Eve. Cappy couldn't contain his excitment and just _had _to open one of the presents. So he did, and it was a plastic sword, so he was using it and pretending to kill Penelope with it. At a point he tripped an hit Panda, which was so funny because Panda fell over still holding the camera and all could see was static then Cappy's face close to the camera, and Penelope screaming in the background, with Cappy going..."

"Panda! Panda! I killed the alien! Are you getting it all?! I've made history!!" All three of them said at the same time, laughing. They sighed together and smiled at eachother.

"It was an awesome Christmas," Stan pointed out. Oxnard and Hamtaro nodded. The taxi stopped in front of the _Sunset _mall and they paid the fee and stepped out.

---------------

Friday, December 10th...

On the third day of Hanukkah, Boss decided it was time for some holiday fun. He had invited everyone over to have dinner in his apartment to make a special announcement.

As eevryone ate cheerfully and spoke amongst themselves, Boss stood at the table. "Hey, evryone, good evening. well, i'm glad you'r all here, even Jingle, who's finally returned from his trip to Europe. Congradulations to him on winning the poetry contest." Everyone clapped for him, as Jingle bowed his head in thanks. As it all died down, Boss spoke again. "Tomorrow the workers are coming to fix the floor, you know, the accident we had in Bijou's and Hamtaro's room..." Bijou and Hamtaro looked at eachother. "...and they say it could take most of the day, so it's best that we don't bother them since it is very hard work. So I've decided, that, it being on Saturday and we're not all busy, we should go ice skating." Everyone spoke quietly, "If you _do _have something planned, then I apologize for telling you this so late. I only thought of it today. But if you have nothing planned, then you should go ice skating since you wont be able to stay here." He sat back down as everyone spoke about the upcoming day.

No one was busy, so it was time for the family gathering that they hadn't had since Novemeber. They were in need of it.

-------------------

To be continued...

------------------

**_A/N: _**Hope you all liked it. Next chappie's all about Saturday. a lot of things are going to happen, heehee. So, I went back and read my _Twirling Whirling _fic, and I noticed how that one, even if the chapters were shorter and I didn't use many big words, it's actually my best fic. Lol, well...to me at least. I don't know, maybe it's because it was my first one and there's so many things connected to it in my sequal to _I'll Remember You. _I've just got so much planned. Lol, anyway, again, I'm sorry for the long delay. And I'm sorry if it continues that way, but you know...school. I'll try my best to speed it up a little. Thanks for your patience. :D


	9. Chapter Nine

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own Hamtaro. And I don't own the human hams completely either, because the idea of them having ears and tails as traits is from a really neat Jap. Hamtaro site I saw, so they're the idea of a Jap. artist. (Rock on!) But the story, plot, and any unfamiliar characters are mine! Heehee. : )

**_A/N: _**Okay, look, I'm really sorry, but I need to finish this fic, like, soon. x.X Lol. I'm sorry, I feel shame, as an author, to just rush so quickly, i'm suppose to be taking my time...but no! School has overthrown my miiiiind! Well not really, it's that this is a holiday fic, and well...the holidays are up. And I have no more days off school until...Feburary I think. So, i'm really sorry, I wont be answering reviews anymore, please don't hurt me! Eh...maybe I should stop with my excuses and not even do author's notes anymore. XD Anyway, onto the fic! I want to REALLY thank the ones who've reviewed though...so...THANKS!

* * *

**Holiday Cheers: Chapter IX **

"Zank you so much Boss, for letting us stay here. I am very grateful. And I am so sorry if we are a deezturbance..."

"Bijou, really, it's okay. You and Hamtaro are good friends of mine, you're welcome to stay here whenever you want." Boss said, cutting off Bijou.

"Well...okay. But if ever...we are in ze middle of somezing, just tell us and we will leave, how would you zay, in ze blink of an eye," Bijou said nodding her head with a bright smile.

"Of course," Boss answered. It was hopeless to argue about it. She was just very kind about the situation. He made his way back to the kitchen as Hamtaro was coming into the living room from the bathroom, wearing his orange PJs and with a used toothbrush in his hand. "Hi Hamtaro. How are you? Need anything?" Boss asked kindly.

"What? Oh, no Boss, it's alright, really. I'm fine. Thanks for asking," Hamtaro gave him a smile and thumbs up. Boss nodded and made it out of the living room and into the kitchen. He went to sink and finished washing the last of the dirty dishes. He heard a knock at his door when he was done.

"Boss, Sandy's here," Hamtaro said poking his head into the kitchen.

When Boss dried his hands and went back to the living room, he saw Sandy sitting on the couch talking to Bijou. When she saw Boss come in, she excused herself from the conversation she was having and stood up, a wrpped gift in her hand. "Hi Boss, um...sorry for coming in so late, it's almost nine, I know, but I wanted to like, give you this..." she went up to him and handed him the small present shaped like a dreidle and wrapped in paper that had dreidles all over it. "It's a present...for the holidays. I'm sorry about last year," she said a bit quietly.

Boss took the gift gratefully and looked to Sandy, "Thank you Sandy. And it's it's okay, about what happened last year. Don't worry about it," Sandy gave him a warm hug and thanked him for not being mad. She was glad that something had finally gone right. She said goodnight to everyone and went back to her room.

------------------

Pashmina sat in a taxi, squished in with Sandy, Bijou, and Stan. Hamtaro sitting in the front. Penelope sat on her lap and Cappy sat on Panda's. It was a bright and cool Saturday morning. Boss had decided that they couldn't all go together in such a big group to the big frozen lake. Some had decided to go by bus, some by taxi, and a couple with Boss in his car.

Pashmina looked out the window. The cars seemed to by very quickly, and the snow on the ground seemed to by moving by them, rather then them moving by it. She blinked and looked back into the car when Penelope started hopping on her lap, clapping her little hands. Pashmina moved her little sister's hair out of the way and laughed to herself hereing her sing Jingle Bells. Cappy sang along with her. Biou and Sandy couldn't help but think of how adorable it was. Pashmina felt a strange sensation, but in a good way when Panda held her hand and smiled and smiled at her. She smiled back.

They all couldn't help but laugh when Stan joined in Hamtaro also from the front of the taxi.

-----------------

Maxwell was angry at Sandy. She had been acting strangely and he knew she was avoiding him. But it's not that didn't know why, he perfectly well knew why. He was mad that there was a space left empty in their friendship, and it wouldn't be easy to refill. Sandy would not speak to him, he had yet to do something wrong. He hadn't done anything very bad yet.

Howdy and Dexter sat behind him, arguing about who gets paid better, even though they both get paid the same amount of money every month.

Maxwell had remembered telling Leanna that he had to cancel plans with her for Saturday because he wanted to go ice skating. She'd been angry, but let it go. Somehow it didn't bother him too much. It bothered him more that when he tried to talk to Sandy, she'd purposely avoided him...

_-Flashback-_

Maxwell hung up the phone. He had told Leanna about the family ice skating on Saturday, and he had to call Leanna to cancel their already planned trip to the library. Maxwell loved the library, and he was always glad to go...with Sandy usually, but when he thought of going with Leanna, it didn't feel the same. With Sandy, he'd always have something to smile about because as hard she tried to, she just couldn't stay quiet forever in a library, but she respected Maxwell wanting to learn more and actually studied. And if they were doing homework, she never once hesistated to ask for help. Leanna on the other hand, only wanted to talk about herself, and Maxwell felt awkward at how she was always moving her legs and they always touched his, purposely. She also always tried to hold his hand and that made him very uncomfortable. When he spoke about Sandy, she either changed the subject or came out and said that she didn't want to talk about that. That always annoyed him, but he kept it to himself.

Maxwell took a deep breath and stood from where he sat on his bed, going into the hallway. As always Howdy and Dexter were arguing, and Jingle sat in the middle of the hallway, working on a song, no doubt. As Maxwell walked by Jingle gave him a smile and and Maxwell gave him one in return. As Maxwell made his way downstairs, he just happened to come across Sandy, who was already going upstairs, a small gift in her hands.

Their eyes met unexpectedly. Sandy looked away. Maxwell could see hurt and pain in her eyes and wished she hadn't looked away. "Hey..." He said quietly.

"Hi..." Sandy responded just as quietly. Maxwell was about to speak again, but Sandy spoke first, "Um...look, I'm like, in a hurry...sorry, maybe we could talk later," she walked by him in a hurry without even a glance at him. He missed how she used to listen to his every word and how she was always smiling. As Maxwell stood watching Sandy walk on, he was actually a little annoyed. She hasn't let him even speak to her. How does she know he's not doing all this purpose? She can't just assume what's probably not even true. In anger, he walked back to his room. But he yelled one thing to Sandy, "and Leanna' not my girlfriend!"

_-End Flashback-_

The bus came to a hault and Jingle had to snap Maxwell out of his trail of thought to get him to get up. Maxwell, Jingle, Howdy, and Dexter stepped out of the bus and took in a breath of fresh air. It was early, and the lake was empty except for maybe one girl ice skating. Howdy and Dexter sat on opposite sides of a bench to put on their ice skates. They argued over whose were better. Jingle wasted no time. He sat int he snow and continued to work on poetry and music.Maxwell wondered if he was going ice skating.

----------------------

Boss turned into the parking lot slowly. Snoozer sat in the back of the car, practicaly asleep, and Oxnard sat in the front, reading the letter he recieved from Pepper over and over again. Boss parked the car and shut it off. He unlocked the doors and turned to face the back, "Snoozer, hey, wake up. We're here." snoozer looked at him sleepily. "If you want, you can stay here sleeping," Boss said. snoozer nodded and fell back asleep. Oxnard laughed a little and got out, Boss doing the same. They went to the trunk and unpacked three coolers with food and drinks for the day. There were some nearby fast food restauraunts and cafe's, but Boss brought his own food, just in case anyone forgot their money, which he already some of them did.

A taxi stopped near the entrance to the parking lot and out came Penelope and Cappy running towards the frozen lake. The rest of them got out paying the taxi driver, and went over to where Boss and Oxnard were.

"Well, looks like everyone's here," Boss said, grabbing a cooler, With Oxnard and Stan grabbing the other ones.

Pashmina walked ahead with Panda, leaving Bijou alone with Hamtaro. They walked ahead together, in silence. Bijou noticed that she was dressed in blue, just like in her dream, and they walked together, only it was daytime and they weren't alone because there were a few other people getting here also.

Bijou was a little nervous as she put on her ice skates. she wasn't a bad ice skater, but she wasn't necessarily Michelle Kwan either. Hamtaro was next to her, humming to himself and putting on his own ice skates. He looked excited. As they both stood up and went out onto the ice, Bijou was ready for anything. She stood with little balance on the ice and was hoping that Hamtaro would notice her having trouble.

"Bij, you look a little scared," Hamtaro said, coming along. Wow, Bijou thought. Just like her dream, Hamtaro would come to help her. He skated to her slowly and when he grabbed her hand to help her, they both lost their balance and fell over. Zis is not how my dream went, Bijou told herself, he behind in a bit of pain from the impact it had with the ice.

Hamtaro laughed. Bijou smiled a little too. "Wow, that was funny," he said. "Come on, let's try again". As he stood, he helped Bijou, but they fell again and Hamtaro continued to laugh. Bijou was a little frustrated. What she thought a dream come true was almost the opposite. She felt embarrassed to have Hamtaro fall over so much because of her. They fell two more times before finally getting a hold of it. Ah...zis is more like eet...Bijou said in her mind, as Hamtaro guided her on the ice.

Stan did some amazing tricks, and skated over to Hamtaro and Bijou, noticing how Bijou awaited something exciting, which he would bring to her.

Bijou was glad to have Hamtaro holding her hand. She saw Stan do a twirl in the air and saw Hamtaro watch him too. "Wow! That was awesome Stan!" hamtaro yelled giving him a thumbs up. They spoke to eachother but Bijou wasn't paying attention, she was admiring Hamtaro.

He eez so cute...so sweet...so...She lost trail of thought when he spoke to her. "Hey, want to do something really neat?" He asked. Bijou heart raced. He was about to do an amazing stunt with her!

"Oui! I would love to!" she said nodding happily. She was surprised however, when Hamtaro let her go.

"Alright Stan, she said yes!"

"What?!" Bijou thought out loud to herself. "Stan?" Before she could protest, Stan grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up. "Ah!!!" It didn't feel at all magical like it did in her dream, and it wasn't because it was Stan, it was because she had yet to digest her entire breakfast. When Stan slowed down from spinning her in the air and placing her back on the ice, she caught sight of Hamtaro laughing and Stan smiling proudly to himself. Her stomach was not feeling good at all and they were laughing at her! She got off the ice and made her way quickly to a trash can. This was not how her dream how gone and it was more of a nightmare to her.

-----

Sandy was skating to herself, her hands behind her back, and her mind lost in thought. Howdy and Dexter were having a snowball fight in the snow and she tried not to skate there, afraid of them hitting her. She skated by a girl who was there before she had arrived and she didn't catch her face, but there was a bit of tension as they skated by eachother. Sandy skated faster and turned around when she saw Maxwell skate by. Of course, why didn't it surprise Sandy that Maxwell had jumped onto the ice and skate to this starnge girl, who wasn't totally strange because she was Leanna. Sandyturned to ignore them pretended she didn't that they were even there.

How could things possibly get worse?

-----

"Hey, Le, what are you doing here? I thought you were going to the library to study," Maxwell said skating over to the girl with brown highlighted hair and dark eyes.

"Why do you look so upset to see me?" was the first thing she said. "I just didn't ike the thought of going to the library all by my lonely self..." she said, pouting a little. "But it's okay, I guess that you don't want me here..." she began to turn, but was suddenly satisfied when Maxwell grabbed her arm.

"No, don't go. If you want to stay you can. I just didn't expect you here...that's all," Maxwell told her. He had no idea that sometimes, being nice isn't a good thing.

"Well...in that case..." she turned around, and making sure that Sandy noticed, she grabbed Maxwell hand and lead him on the ice. She smiled him. Sandy well indeed dd notice, she just wish that she didn't.

----

"Hey you know what I found out? Arvin's name means something!" Penelope told Cappy as they sat on a bench getting their ice skates on.

"It does? What?" Cappy asked interested.

"Well, yesterday, we were waiting for you when you went to the bathroom, and he told me that his name is German and it means something like 'to help out others'.(_QuickNote_: I'm not entirely sure what it means, I sort of forgot and I've tried to look up the meaning since I can't remember but I forgot where to I got the meaning in the first place...heh...sorry)" Penelope said getting up from the bench.

"That's so cool!" Cappy responded. Penelope nodded in agreement. They both got onto the ice and began to skate together. Pashmina had taught Penelope how to skate when she was younger, and Cappy had learned from rollerblading.

They laughed together as they each made their own mistakes and kept falling onto the ice. At a point, Penelope fell into the snow and when Cappy went by to see if she was okay, she was talking about seeing into the future again.

"I see the future! Heehee....I saw lots of presents and everyone happy!" Penelope said smiling. She kicked with joy accidently getting snow on Cappy's face. He threw snow back at her laughing and they had begun their own small snowball fight.

----

The morning went by and Sandy had come to the face the facts that Maxwell didn't like her and he liked Leanna. But she had also come to the sollution that he was a jerk and because of Leanna he would lie to Sandy. Her world seemed to be dissappearing, she didn't want it to revolve around one guy. She waned it to have a better meaning.

Maxwell seemed to be having issues similar to Sandy's. He wanted to be away from Leanna, not near her. She had asked him if they could not ice skate anymore and just take a walk. He reluctantly did what she wanted. As they walked, Leanna had slipped her arm around his and held it close, like she was claiming him her own. They walked away from the lake and walked to where there trees and not many epople around. Maxwell felt a little uncomfortable.

Sandy thought for a long time, and she realized, that she can't have Maxwell like her, after all, it's his choice who he likes, not hers. She thought even more, and remembered that they probably weren't even going out, Maxwell and Leanna. Maybe Leanna's just been going through something and Maxwell was trying to help her. Sandy liked that about him. And she also realized how mean she had seemed probably to be ignoring Maxwell so much. She had thought he was probably mad at her and now she knew that she had to do something to fix it. Sandy stood up and went to go find the two.

----

"Where are we going?" Maxwell asked Leanna, who had been leading him about for a few minutes.

"Oh, you'll see," Leanna responded, slyness in her voice. Maxwell felt a little awkward. They stopped in a small clearing and Maxwell wondered what was going on.when he thought of Sandy, he felt mad and like maybe he should be here with Leanna. They were alone in the quiet and there was absolutly no one around. He remember wanting this kind of peace with Sandy, and he shook the thought out when Leanna spoke.

"Maxy..." she said so very softly in an almost seductive way. In the cold, Maxwell actually began to sweat. Oh how this was starting to feel so wrong. He wanted to but he couldn't stop her when she placed her hands on his chest. She stood on her toes and placed a very small kiss on his lips. Time seemed to almost stop for Maxwell. Thoughts of Sandy came to his mind and he wished she were there instead of Leanna, who was looking surprised when he stepped back, taking her hands from his chest.

"What the hell are you doing?" she asked in suspision. "You can't be backing away from me. You know you just can't resist me." she said leaning in again for a more deeper kiss, which Maxwell really had a hard time not resisting. She moved her head back and spoke in a quiet angry tone, "Don't think of Sandy. She's a big loser and can't give you what I can. I know you're thinking of her, so don't." Again she kissed him, holding him very close. Maxwell's evey widened when the tongue of this girl he just met a week ago had entered his mouth. It would be so so bad if Sandy was there...

----

Sandy stood behind a tree, her already shattered heart had shattered to tiny particle-like peices. She watched Leanna place her hands on Maxwell's chest and kiss him in a way Sandy had only wished she could. She was angry, and sad again, but now she knew, Maxwell was a jerk, and a liar. So much for Leanna not being his girlfriend. Sandy turned and made her way back to the lake,

----

Maxwell heard noises behind the tree and turned to see what it was. Leanna told him to ignore what was there and that it was probably a bird. He pulled her away again, "Look, Leanna, I like you, I think you're beautiful and smart and all, but you're _not_ nice, especially when it comes to my friends. Sandy's my best friend and you can only be mean about her when you don't know her. I'm sorry Leanna, but I can't let this go on."

Leanna ws speechless. She had never once been turned down by a guy, let alone been rejected for her kisses...or even more then that. Maxwell stepped back and stared at her strangely. "Y..you..you! You sshole! (_Quicknote: _I can't help it! I NEED to censor out swear words! I just can't type them in fully without feeling bad! lol) You turned me down for that btch Sandy! I can't even believe you! You can kiss my ss goobye because you wont ever see me again!" she took snow and put it down his pants, his eyes widening. "Don't be crying when you realize what you've missed out on...jerk..." she turned around and walked away in anger. Maxwell heard her say something under her breath (which I will not put in because it is VERY inapprpriate).

"'Least you got rid of her," Stan said from behind a tree. He stood next to Maxwell watching leanna and wistled, "What a babe..." He looked down from her head, "Wow....nice a-"

"Stan..." Maxwell said, sounding alittle weird. Stan looked at him blinking, then remembered and turned around quickly, covering his eyes.

"Gotcha buddy, I'll make sure no one looks," Stan said as he watched out for anyone coming by this way.

----------------------------------  
To Be Continued..........  
----------------------------------

**_A/N: _**Wow, talk about PG! XD It's breif language, there's not that many bad words. so it's only PG, plus the words are censored out. Anywho, you guys like? Hope you got what happened in the end when Stan had to turn around....lol. There's maybe three, two more chapters then I'm done, lol. Anyway, RR. I gots stuff to do, bye! :D

_Hapy Martin Luther King Day! Freedom for all, no matter the color of your skin, ethnicity, orrelegion! We're all equal and free!(Ilove that)Lol, : )_


	10. Chapter Ten

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own Hamtaro. And I don't own the human hams completely either, because the idea of them having ears and tails as traits is from a really neat Jap. Hamtaro site I saw, so they're the idea of a Jap. artist. (Rock on!) But the story, plot, and any unfamiliar characters are mine! Heehee. : ) I also don't own any of the songs used in this chappie.

**_A/N: _**Sorry again to not answer your reviews, you guys don't hate me, do ya? Lol, J/K. The ficcie's almost done, like maybe two chappies, I dunno. Anyway, thank you all so so much for being patient and reviewing, it really makes my day. Anywho, on with the fic: )

* * *

**Holiday Cheers: Chapter X**

Boss rolled up some snow into a ball and handed it over to Penelope, who scanned the snow filled area untill she found Howdy and Dexter. Cappy made his own snowball and looked over at where there some other kids playing. Penelope noticed him and hit his arm lightly, pointing at Howdy and Dexter, who were bickering over something. Cappy hesitated and turned to the direction Penelope was pointing. Boss, not really noticing where Penelope and Cappy were about to throw their snowballs, started to make a snowman.

"On the count of three, throw your snowball to Dexter, I'll aim at Howdy," Penelope whispered.

"'Kay," Cappy responded, targetting Dexter.

"One..." Cappy closed one eye and made it like as if he were aiming a gun. Penelope counted down, "two..." Howdy smacked Dexter, making Cappy snicker. Penelope stopped for a moment and rolled her eyes, "three!" They threw their snowballs at the two rivals, who were both hit. They turned towards the two kids in annoyance. Penelope smiled sheepishly and waved at them. Cappy laughed and pointed. Penelope grabbed his hand, "Come on!" Her and Cappy ran passed Boss, who was still making a snowman, as Dexter and Howdy chased the two of them.

Boss looked up, "Hey, weren't you going to have a snow-" he was cut off as Dexter ran into him, making him fall into the snow. "Hey!" Boss cried out toward Dexter but couldn't get another word out as Howdy smacked into him also, only this time making him fall onto his snowman. "Ah! My snowman! I'll get you two!" Boss yelled, waving a fist in the air. He bagan to make another snowman, mumbling to himself, when Penelope and Cappy came running back, hiding behind him.

"Boss! Hide us! They're after us!" Penelope yelled in a playfully scared way. She giggled as Cappy pulled his snowcap down as much as he could to cover his eyes. Boss sighed and just smiled when Howdy and Dexter reached the two kids and hit them lightly with snowballs, then tickled them.

Boss went to a different part where there wasn't as many people and began a new snowman. Away, in the background, Stan ran at an extrordinary high speed, crieing for help and being chased by a mob of angry girls. Boss didn't hear or see anything and he continued on with his snowman. Stan ran by again and the mob of girls was bigger. He ran back and this time only Bijou was chasing him, Hamtaro behind her trying to stop her. Then after a while, Stan was running back, being chased by a mob of girls, Bijou, and Hamtaro slowing down behind them all. Hamtaro then slipped and fell face first into the snow, Stan still being chased by a mob of girls and Bijou. There was silence...then a loud and big engine was heard being turned on, and Stan went running back again as a huge monster truck came with the mob of girls in it, chasing him. They passed by Hamtaro, and Bijou was right behind them with a motorbike. She picked up Hamtaro and continued to chase Stan. Boss was still unaware of everything going on in the background. A loud explosion was heard, and a monster truck wheel rolled by. Boss's ears perked up slightly and he looked up. Then he shrugged it off and continued his snowman. A small peice of metal fell right onto his gloved hand and he smiled as he placed the peice on his almost finished snowman. When Boss finished he got the snow off his hands and got a camera out, ready to take a picture of his perfect snowman. As he got the camera ready he held it up and fixed the focus. Through the lens he could see a beautiful snowman that looked like well...him.

"Smile for the camera, you pretty snowman you," Boss said jockingly to it. He focused on it and when he was about to press the button for the picture, Stan came panting by, and fell unconcious right on the snowman. The moment went by quickly and Boss took a lovely (yeah right) picture of a beat up Stan over Boss' destroyed snowman. "Stan!" Boss yelled in anger.

Jingle sat on a bench, not too far from where this chaos happened and chuckled to himself. Jingle took up some snow and examined it. He put it down and strummed on his guitar, "Ah...snow. So white, so beautiful. A sure sign of winter...hm..." He strummed again and closed his eyes. He opened them after a while when he heard something. He strummed the tune of what he heard.

"Silent night..." Pashmina sat not too far from Jingle. She was practicing for the upcoming winter concert. Panda was listening intently to her. Panda's eyes shone with happiness andPashmina's hand lightly. Jingle strummed once again, but not to what he heard. "The power of love," He said.

-

Sandy sat in abus all alone, tears streaming down her cheeks. She sniffled every few seconds and tried her best not to grab attention. Not that it mattered, she just didn't want to make it seem obvious that her heart was torn out of her chest and torn to small peices. Or that guys are total jerks and don't really belong in thsi world. Or...that she was even sad during this time of happiness and togetherness. The bus came to a stop and Sandy got up. She walked down the bus isle and stepped out, "Have a nice day ma'am," the bus driver said.

"Thank you...you too," Sandy said back quietly. She stepped onto the snowy sidewalk, and put her hands in her pockets. When she walked past the small coffee shop, the digital clock at the window said it was only 3:41 in the afternoon. It would be a long time until anyone would come home. She told Boss she was feeling sick and would head back to the apartment. Neither Boss nor her remembered the there would be workers at the apartment. Or maybe it was just her and Boss didn't mention it. Sandy wiped her tears and took out the key to the apartment building. There was a bill taped to the front door stating what was fixed and how much it would cost altogether. Sandy took it and went inside, leaving it on a small table that sat next to the front door. She walked into Hamtaro's room and looked up at his ceiling. It looked like it did the first day she had moved in here. She flipped the light switch a few times to check and see if the lights were working. They were. she put her coat on a coat hanger and went upstairs to check Bijou's room. It looked fine too, except for a few things were out of place. Sandy didn't really expect the workers to fix Bijou's floor and place all her furniture back to where it all was.

She closed the door and headed in her own room. Her place of peace. Her getaway for when the world seemed like a cruel place and like everything was wrong and out of place. She layed down on her bed and sighed. She took the one picture she had of Maxwell from a drawer and ripped it in half. Right down the middle of the heart she had drawn around his face.

-(a week later...Sat. Dec, 17; 5 days until Christmas)

"Ow, watch where you put yer tucuss!" Howdy complained, hitting Dexter angrily. Boss "shhhed" them before they broke into fight and mad made them sit apart. He took his own seat and moved his legs out of the way as Hamtaro and Oxnard, who got more excited everyday awaiting Pepper's visit, made their way past him and took their own seats next to eachother, chattering merrily. Penelope and Cappy sat closer to the stage, about three rows away, with Panda. Penelope was especially happy to finally see her sister sing, along with Sandy and Bijou.

Maxwell was out in the hallway, in hopes of finding Sandy. Since the day that they all went ice skating, sandy had been avoiding him completely, ignoring, giving him the cold shoulder, and she could possibly hate him.

"Five dollars please," The lady at the front said, as Maxwell handed her a ten dollar bill and got back a five. He walked down the hallway, where they they played soft holiday music. On the walls hung many peices of art with many different meanings on them. some of love, some of friendship, some of family, but all of the holidays. Maxwell was pretty miserable. It didn't really seem like it, but he really was. Leanna hadn't been seen. He heard that she had switched classes and might possibly move. Not that he really cared, or that he ever did.There was also the rumor that she had found another guy to play mind games with, and there was also a rumor that she changed her look and had been telling other girls of how awful and horrible Maxwell was as a boyfriend. But that didn't matter at all. What mattered was getting Sandy to forgive him, or to at least listen to him and maybe consider what he had to say. But then again, when Maxwell put himself in her position, it seemed impossible to not be mad. He walked into the big auditorium, full of people and took a seat near the back.

-

"Sandy, please, try to smile...I hate seeing you this way. Come on, this is the night you've been waiting for all season, don't let Maxwell bring you do," Pashmina told Sandy, trying to comfort her. She hugged Sandy, who hadn'y smiled all week and who didn't seem too enthusiastic about this very special night.

Bijou walked out of room, dressed in a long black robe, with blue outline. she twirld around and smiled. "I like zese robes, zey make me feel so...so...fantastique! Oui?" she giggled a little to herself and began to tie her her hair into a bun. A girl with short brown hair and brown ears with spots (kinda like freckles, lol) on them walked by and waved at Bijou. Bijou waved back and walked over to her. Pashmina took Sandy's hand and gave her another hug. Sandy hugged back.

"I'm alright Pashmina, really," sandy said, soundign a bit more confident and better. She actually smiled. Pashmina smiled back.

"Good, I'm glad you are. Now when we go out, just do what we were tought. Remember? When it comes to stage fright just pretend the audience isn't there, sing the song out to them and into your head, and let yourself fall into the music." Pashmina pretended to get lost in her own mind and Sandy smiled and laughed a little. Bijou came back and smiled at them.

"Are you ready Sandy?" She gave her small hug as Sandy nodded.

A girl with blonde hair poked her head out to the audience from the curtains and immediatly pulled it back in, motioning to a girl who looked exactly like her (twins!) to go over to her, "There's practicaly a full house! I'm like, soooo nervous now!"

"Oh la la, deed you here zat? A full house! _C'est magnafique!_"Bijou clapped her hands in joy and Pashmina took a deep breath, she wasn't too good with really big audiences. The girls of the chorus all started to gather around as the professor made a signal for all them to go over to warm themselves up.

-

Stan was reading over the booklet he was given, with the list of all the songs and who was singing what. There were a lot of solos. Bijou, Pashmina, and Sandy each had at least one. Hamtaro, who was sitting behind Stan, looked over his shoulder and scanned for Bijou's solo. Well, not surprising, she had a solo in the only song with french lyrics, _Angels We Have Heard On High. _

Stan felt Hamtaro's presence behind him and felt a little weird, "Hamtaro, don't you have your own book?" He asked.

"No," Hamtaro answered simply. He leaned back and sat again as the lights began to dim and the audience started to quiet down. On stage, the head music teacher of the school stood. The audience clapped for him and he held up his hands to silence evryone. when it was all quiet, he began to speak, Boss taking out a video camera to tape it all.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, and welcome to our Winter Concert. I must say that I am very glad to have you all know that this is our biggest turnout so far and that this year we've made well over 5,000 that we can happily donate to chairrty and those less fortunate. Now having all that said, our beggining chorus!" The audience clapped again as he stepped off stage and the curtain rose gradually, presenting the beginning chorul group of the school. They began singing_ O Holy Night. _

Backstage, Bijou, Sandy, and Pashmina were getting more nervous. Bijou tied up Sandy's hair in a bun since Sandy was too nervous to do it herself, and Pashmina had been filing her nails for the last five minutes. Bijou was scared for her and was sure that before they even got a chance to sing, Pashmina would be missing a nail.

"Pashmina, pleaze put zat zing down. You are much too worrieed and nervous...try zinking of Panda," Bijou added, tiying a black ribbon around Sandy's perfect bun. Sandy touched it when Bijou finished to make sure it was nice and secure and wouldn't come apart. It had been proven before that Sandy wasn't very good at making buns and that with her hair being short, it proved almost impossible for her to do.

The beginning chorus was almost finished and it was time for Sandy, Bijou, and Pashmina group to go up. They were the Honors choral group, "Starz".

The three girls took a deep breath and lined up with the rest of their colleagues. Half the group went to enter on one side of the stage and the half entered on the other side. Bijou was at the front of the line on one side, and Sandy was tird on the other side, Pashmina last in the same line as Sandy. The sudience applauded as the group filed onto stage in a straight line, everyone going into their positions, their hands in front of their chests with four of their fingers (thumbs not included) hooked onto eacher. They all began to sing _Little Drummer Boy:_

_Come, they told me,_

_Pa-rum-pum-pum-pum_

_Our newborn King to see,_

_Pa-rum-pum-pumpum..._

The audience applauded when they finished the song. Sandy scanned to see if Maxwell had come, but she didn't see him. Of course, he was int he back, but it being dark and the lights being on stage only, Sandy couldn't see him. she felt upset again, her soslo was coming up and she didn't know if she could do it. Then their second song began, _Angels We Have Heard On High:_

_Angels we have heard on high,  
Sweetly singing o'er the plain,  
And the mountains in reply,  
Echo back their joyous strains  
Glo...o-ria, in excelsis Deo,  
Glo...o-ria, in excelsis Deo..._

Hamtaro held onto his seat, watching Bijou as she nervously stood in front of her chorul group to sing her solo. she stepped at the microphone and breathed in then smiled:

_Shepherds, why this jubilee?  
Why your joyous strains prolong?  
Say what may the tidings be,  
Which inspire your heavenly song.  
Glo...o-ria _(with chorus) _in excelsis Deo,  
Glo...o-ria _(with chorus) _in excelsis Deo..._

When the song came to end, the audience applauded and Bijou smiled greatful, proud of herself. She could see Hamtaro in the audience clapping and giving her a thumbs up. she bowed and went back to her spot, Pashmina and sandy secretly congradulating her. In the next few songs, other people had solos. It was Pashmina's turn to shine when _Silent Night _began.

(whole chorus) _Silent Night, Holy night,  
_(just Pashmina) _All is calm, all is bright,  
Round yon Virgin Mother and Child,  
Holy Infant so tender and mild,  
Sleep in heavenly _(with chorus) _pe-eace,  
Sleep in Heavenly peace..._

Now when that song had ended, Pashmina was glad to see Panda smiling and clapping. He held up a rose for her and she could see Penelope bouncing with joy, clappy madly. She bowed and went back to her position. When the last song came, it was Sandy's turn. Bijou and Pashmina motioned for her to go to the microphone and as she went, Maxwell still wasn't seen, but Stan was. He watched her carefully. She sighed and took deep breath, for she was the one who started the music.

_The first Noel the angels did say,  
Was to certain poor shepherds  
in feilds as they lay,  
(chorus joins) In feilds where they lay  
keeping their sheep  
on a cold winter's night  
that was so deep.  
Noel Noel Noel Noel,  
Born is the kind of Isreal..._

The reaction of the audience was the same, they all applauded for her. She smiled to them all bowed, a single tear running down her cheek.she stepped away from the microphone, and as she was sure that the night couldn't get worse, she saw Maxwell moving from the back row, to the front. Suddenly, everything felt right, even though everything with Maxwell, felt wrong.

After the last and final song of the evening _Joy To The World, _everyone backstage was talking merrily, congradulating eachother on a great and succesful show.

-(NOTE: I dedicate this next scene to Yayfulness! She was so kind to me once and dedicated a song to me, so now I have found a way to repay her...well, sort of. I don't know, maybe it's not much, but it's the best I could do, she deserves it:D Thank you!)

Bijou was untying her hair, humming to herself. She was alone in one of the dressing rooms. She sang softly to herself, brusghing her hair, "Have yourself a merry little Christmas...let your hearts be light, from now on our troubles will be out of sight," She stopped and smiled at herself in the mirror. The blonde girl noticed a tiara sitting on the table. She imagined herself wearing it and smiled again. "Have yourself a merry little Christmas, make the Yuletide gay..." Bijou continued to sing quietly as she looked up, noticing that someone was standing at the door, singing with her.

"...from now on our troubles will be miles away..." Bijou turned around slowly, and faced Hamtaro smiling. She sang along with him as he stepped in closing the door behind him, holding a small box in his hands.

"Here we are as in olden days, happy golden days of yore, faithful friends who are dear to us, will be near to us once more..." Hamtaro stepped closer to Bijou, and handed her the box, giving her a hug.

Bijou hugged back, feeling warm and comfortable. A shiver ran through her spine and Hamtaro, stilling hugging her, ran his hand through her soft blonde hair, "Congradulations, you sang wonderfully." Bijou turned pink. They let go of eachother and she wished she wasn't so red.

"Merci Hamtaro..." they smiled at eachother warmly. As Bijou began to open the box, Hamtaro held her hand, stopping her from opening it. She looked up at him confusingly, "Listen...Bijou, before you open it, I wanted to tell you something." Bijou placed the small box on the table behind her, without looking away from Hamtaro. Their eyes were locked one achother. Her heart began to race as Hamtaro stepped closer, and took her hands in his, squeezing them gently. Bijou blushed and smiled again, letting the him come closer. "Well..." Hamtaro began, but was cut off as Stan burst into the room.

"Party at Vicky's house ya'll-whoa! Hey...hey, hey, hey," Stan said, noticing how close Hamtaro and Bijou were. They blushed. "Looks like you two were busy...I think I'll leave you guys...al_oo_ne," He said, emphisizing the 'o'. He stepped back out snickering, and shut the door.

Bijou giggled, and looked back at Hamtaro. "Very strange..." Hamtaro nodded. "Well, you were saying..."

Hamtaro took a breath and looked into her blue eyes once again. "Well, I...I really like you Bijou...a lot, and I had been thinking about it for a while, and I...well, I thought you should know. I mean...I really don't know how you feel-" He was cut off as Bijou threw her arms around him, giving him a very tight hug.

"Oh Hamtaro, you do not know how much I had wanted to hear you say zose words to me! I too like you a lot, and eet makes me so happy to know you feel ze same way." She held her arms around him longer, letting him hold her and run his hands up and down on her back. They let go of eachother, Bijou kissing his cheek and smiling, her eyes sparkling with pure joy. Hamtaro blushed. They held their gazes on eachother, Hamtaro's hands still around her and hers around his neck still. When Bijou was about to let go, she was surprised, but happy, when he pulled her in, their lips meeting gently. It was slow and soft, and seemed to last forever.

Hamtaro was surprised at himself. He didn't know he could pull such a move. His heart beat was about a million times faster then usual as they both enoyed their sweet and gently kiss together. He noticed how soft her lips were. Hamtaro was happier then ever.

Bijou, who was taken by surprise by the kiss, was extatic. As they started to pull from their kiss, she hadn't wanted it to end just yet, so she pulled him back in, giving him another quick kiss on the lips. She smiled at him warmly, as they both breathed softly at eachother. Bijou let him go, her hands sliding down his chest and off him. He kissed her forhead and placed the tiara on her hand. "Ever been told that your smile is beautiful?"

"No...but I zink I might have been just now," Bijou answered. She took the box from the table and began to open it again. There was a beautiful necklace made of diamonds and matching earrings inside. "Oh...wow, Hamtaro, zey are so lovely..." She marveled at them, and then threw her arms around him one last time. "Zank you so so much! I love eet!"

"Hamtaro hugged back, "Anytime Bijou," then in his head, he thought, Anytime...just wait 'till Christmas...you'll _really _love what I got you...

-  
To Be continued... _  
_-

**_A/N: _**So what'll you guys think! Bet you know what Hamtaro got Bijou for Christmas, lol. Well I hope that Yayfulness liked that scene, it was the best I could do to make up for that song. So um...hope you appreciated it. : ) So, yeah, thanks alot again for your patience, I nkow it's late, like two weeks since I last updated, and I'm really sorry...but yeah, school. Anywho, bye!


	11. End

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Hamtaro. And I don't own the human hams completely either, because the idea of them having ears and tails as traits is from a really neat Jap. Hamtaro site I saw, so they're the idea of a Jap. artist. (Rock on!) But the story, plot, and any unfamiliar characters are mine! Heehee. : ) I also don't own any of the songs used in this chappie.

_**A/N: **_Oh, I liked the reviews I got a lot! . Thank you guys so so much for reviewing! I'm sorry though, for rushing, but I'm way passed the due date of this fic, lol. XD so This is the last chapter. Rushed, but good...I hope, lol. i'm typing this A/N before I even starting the chappie. Well alright, thank you all again. Another successful (kind of) ficcy-

_**One Thing:** _KutchipatchiROCK! Don't tell me you thought I'd finish this without thanking you someway for that cookie did you! Nah, of course not. Well it's not much, but here you go:hands her a whole bach of sweet goodies and early Valentines Day chocolates: Hope you enjoy, lol. Sorry, I can't just let someone give me something and then me not repay them. Well thanks again!

(PS-if the font looks, small, then FanFictionNet did it,lol, sorry, it just looked tiny when I was editing it. But if it's regualr, then ignore moe, lol.)

* * *

**Holiday Cheers: End**

Christmas day was finally here. For Boss, it was just another day to spend with family, but for everyone else in the apartment, it was the day of waking up to new surprises, and unfortionatly, a snowstorm.

"Man, this sucks." Cappy complained, stabbing his pancakes with his fork.

Panda raised an eyebrow. "It Christmas Cappy. Either way you'd be stuck here." He smiled as Cappy drowned his pancakes in syrup.

"Yeah well, I can't go outside to play." He mumbled taking big bites of pancake. Panda shook his head. He ate his pancakes and when he finished Pashmina had been standing at his door, a big smile on her face.

"Good morning and Merry Christmas" Penelope yelled merrily, running into Panda and Cappy's apartment room. She ran passed Panda and gave Cappy a big hug, making them tumble onto the ground. she gave him a big kiss on the cheek, handing him a box wrapped up. Cappy was taken by surprise he really couldn't say anything, plus Penelope was sitting on him, and she wasn't too light. (She's not fat, Cappy is just small, lol.) when she stood, she helped Cappy stand up and they ran out to the hallway, where the Christmas tree stood at the end.

When the kids were gone Pashmina laughed to herself. she followed Panda into the apartment room and he took out a small box, giving it to her. "Merry Christmas P ashmina" He said.

"Merry Christmas to you too" she responded, handing him a box also. She bagan to open her present, revealing a beautiful pair of ear rings shapped like hearts with small pink gems in them, and a new bracelet to go with it. "Oh...wow. Panda...they're gorgeous..." She looked up giving him a warm smile, and a hug afterwards. Panda blushed.

"Well...you know, you deserve them..." He started to open his present, and as he did, he imagined the many things that could be inside. It was sort of heavy, but not too heavy. It was definelty not anything small. When it was opened, he found a brand new screw driver, and a picture that Penelope had drawm for him.

Panda gave Pashmina a smile, like she did to him"Thanks. Wow..." he held it, examinging it. It was the best screw driver around and he had only seen it on TV. "How'd you find it...it must've cost a fortune...You really shouldn't have Pashmina" He was very surprised, and at abig loss of words. Not that it mattered then, for Pashmina had given him a tight hug, a kiss following it.

"I wanted to..." Pashmina answered softly, kissing him again, only deeper.

-

"Look at all these presents" Cappy exclaimed, as he and Penelope sat in front of the Christmas tree (there's only one Christmas Tree, and it's on the first floor at the end of the hallway, in front of a window.) picking out all the presents. Most of them were for Penelope and Cappy. (Give me a break, Penelope and Cappy are the babies of this family, they're the most spoiled, lol.). Cappy had gotten five presents, and Penelope had gotten the same amount.

"Whee! I love Christmas" Penelope yelled excitedly, starting to tear open her presents. Cappy hadn't seen her so viscous. It was pretty scary. But funny too. They laughed together.

In Oxnard's room, Hamtaro was sitting at his best friend's bed, trying to find a good weather station over the radio. it seemed like with all the snow and wind, radios transmissions were hard to get. He finally reached a station. It was staticky, but he only needed to find out whether airports were closed or not. Oxnard was in the bathroom, brushing his teeth and washing his face.

"...most of New Hamshire. All stores in downtown New Hamshire have been closed, and in the city due to the weather. for those of you who were hoping to go out and spend the day ice skating, or out with your family and friends, think again. The airports have been shut down, and all flights coming in and going out have been canceled. So if you came here this morning, you're going to be stuck in an airport for a long time. In other news..." Hamtaro shut off the radio. Oxnard was going to be devastated.

Hamtaro stood and knocked on the bathroom door. He heard watering runnin, then turn off. Oxnard stepped out, looking fresh and clean, a bright smile on his face. "I love Christmas. Too bad it's so snowy. So did you find a weather station? Will it stop snowing soon" Hamataro took a deep breath. "What...what's wrong" Oxnard questioned, suddenly worried.

"They said that the airports were shut down...Pepper's probably stuck in one of them...I don't tihnk they know when they might let eveyrone come out..." Hamtaro felt bad for telling Oxnard that. He saw him drop his towel on the floor and his eyes were getting watery. "Oxy, buddy, oh...don't cry. She'll be fine, don't worry. When she can, you know she'll call you" Hamtaro said, trying to reason and comfort his friend. Oxnard nodded, trying to hold back tears. "Oxy...are you going to be okay..." Oxnard nodded.

"Hamtaro...could you go...? I just...want time alone." Hamtaro understood, and left the room, closing the door. He felt sorry for Oxnard. It had been a while since the guy saw the love of his life, and now he couldn't even see her on Christmas day. Hamtaro sighed and walked down the hall and into his room. There was wrapping paper everywhere, and a small toy here or there. Looked like Penelope and cappy had opened their presents already. Inside his room, he went into his closet and pulled out a big something in plastic wrapping paper. He admired the gift he had gotten Bijou, and held it up then hung it back in the closet, running to go get Bijou.

-

"Bijou! Merry Christmas! Open up! I've got an awesome gift for you" Hamtaro yelled into her room from outside her door. He heard her giggling then she opened the door. She was still in her PJ's and her hair was a mess, but nonetheless, to Hamtaro, she looked cute as ever. She gave him a tight hug.

"Merry christmas Hamtaro." She gave him a card. "Sorry...I could not really afford much...I got you the best card I could find..." she trailed off looking down, handing him her card. Hamtaro tilted his head, and took the card gladly. It didn't matter to him, the best gift he could have gotten from her was the gift she gave him a week before at the Winter Concert. He moved some hair away from her face and she looked up, her blue eyes wide with curiousty.

"Don't worry about it Bij, I'm just glad that we're here together. It the best gift I could get." Bijou smiled at him and gave him a quick peck on the lips. Hamtaro's cheeks flushed. He opened the card as Bijou watched him, a bright smile on her face. The front had a picture of a Christmas tree and presents under it. It said "For Someone Special..." Hamtaro smiled and opened it. There was nothing printed other then "Wishing you a very merry and joyful Christmas. May you be good in health and happiness whent he New Year comes." But Bijou had added more...so much more.

_"Dear Hamtaro,_

_My sweet sweet Hamtaro. Merry Christmas to you. I hope you get everything you want, I know I did. (A smiley face was drawn, with one eye winking) I just wanted to thank you very much for giving me all that you have and for being yourself. Your kind, caring and sometimes silly self. _(Hamtaro smiled) _Don't ever change, you are sweet and perfect the way you are, and I am very happy knowing that we are together. Know that I will always care for you,_

_Best Wishes,  
Bijou_

Hamtaro looked up at Bijou and gave her a warm smile. "Thanks...wow, it's...it's great! Definetly one of the best gifts I've ever gotten" He gave her a hug and kissed her, making her smile and blush.

held out his arm and Bijou linked her arm to his, as if they were going to a formal restaraunt. They walked down the hall together. Howdy and Dexter were heard upstairs, not arguing, but playing with Penelope and Cappy. Finally, someone clever had found a way to get them to stop arguing so much, and it was both Cappy and Penelope, the youngest people in the house. Stan was also heard with them. Sandy must have still been in bed.

Downstairs, when Hamtaro and Bijou reached Hamtaro's room, they both stepped in, Hamtaro shutting the door. Bijou took breath and let it out. "Hm...it smells so nice in here...like...pine. So Christmas" Bijou said to herself. Hamtaro smiled and let go of her, as she walked around his room, looking at all the pictures and things while Hamtaro went into the closet to get her present. She sat on his bed and waited patiently.

"Okay, Bijou, close your eyes! It's a surprise" Hamtaro called from the closet. Bijou's stomach turned over, as her excitment reached a high peak and che couldn't wait to see what Hamtaro had gotten her. She closed her eyes. She could hear Hamtaro coming out of the closet (heh...hehehe...coming out of the closet...heh, that's funny, no just kidding, lol. If you don't get it, then it's alright, lol. You're better off not knowing what it means.)

Bijou couldn't really contain her excitment, but she was trying. Hamtaro asked her open her eyes and she did. What she saw made her gasp. About a mile away you could hear her scream of joy. "Ah! Hamtaro! Oh my gosh" She ran up to what he holding and held it in front of her. It was that blue dress wanted, the one from her dream and the one she could see herself spending a night a night with Hamtaro. "Eet eez so beauteeful! Oh Hamtaro, zank you so so much" She bounced up and down with joy, singing to herself. She placed it down and tackled Hamtaro onto his bed, giving him a long deep kiss. They broke the kiss and Bijou laughed, smiling at him. "Zank you so so much Hamtaro...eet eez what I had wanted for so long...oh my...zis must be a dream...eet feels like one" she got up off Hamtaro and let him sit up. He held her hand in his. Then he leaned in and gave her a deep deep kiss. She put her arms around his neck and he put his arm around her waist. They broke their kiss and placed their foreheads against eachother, smiling warmly and looking into eachothers eyes. Words could not describe how happy they truly were.

-

Sandy sat inm her room, reading over the cards she was given. She smiled and laughed to herself at the silly things Stan had written in his. Happy as she might be, she missed getting presents from Maxwell. she sighed and lay her head down. It was only 9:13 in the morning. She put the cards away, making sure to keep out Bijou's and Pashmina's since she hadn't read those yet, she was too scared to find them apologizing for what happened with Maxwell. She stood up from the desk where she sat at and stretched, scratching her head. It was even more upsetting to know that Pepper might not come. The snow outside was terrible.

The read head girl closed the window and went out into the hall, where Snoozer was cleaning all the wrapping paper that was everywhere from Penelope and Cappy.

"'Morning Snoozer" Sandy greeted. she went to help him and he smiled at her. He looked tired and sleepy, as always. They went over to the trash bag and threw away the wrapping paper, Snoozer taking it downstairs. Now Sandy was alone in the hallway. No doubt that Pashmina was with Panda, and Bijou with Hamtaro. Stan was upstairs with Dexter, Howdy, and Penelope and Cappy. Jingle was obviously somewhere in the building, Sandy could hear his guitar. She went over to the window at the end of the hall and sat next to it, wtaching the snow. It was Christmas, just not a very merry one. The lights flickered a little and she heard louds thumps upstairs and Penelope scream. Looked a lot like the electricity might go out at any point.

Sandy began to get a little scared. she remembered the last time there was a snow storm and the lights had gone out. There was too many people to get together in one place, so Boss had decided that everyone should be in a room with someone else. Stan had gone downstairs to stay with Hamtaro, Oxnard, and Panda in Hamtaro's room. Sandy had been glad, because she got to stay with Maxwell in his room. Now it seemed like she wouldn't stay with him, and he was the only one who knew how scared she was and how to make her feel better.

Sandy sighed again, making a little spot on the window from er breath. The lights flickered again. Boss was heard running downstairs and Penelope had screamed. After a little loud talking, Sandy heard doors opening and closing. It seemed like Boss was getting people together into rooms again. Boss came onto the ssecond floor where Sandy was and without really stopping and continue downstairs he said,

"Sandy get into a room with someone. It's safer then being there all alone next to the window..." Sandy sighed and when she stood, the lights had finally gone out. Upstairs she could hear Penelope crying. Poor Penelope. The hallways was dark. Sandy stared down the hall for a few minutes and had come to the conclusion that Boss knew it was too dangerous to run all the way upstairs, so he stayed downstaires. Sandy jumped in surprise and squealed when something hit the window. Her heart beat fast and she searched for a room to go into. she felt the walls for a doorknob and went into the room, closing the door behind ehr and sighing. She looked around the room, which she thought was a stupid thing to do because there was no light so she couldn't see anything. She went by smell instead, and she mentally kicked herself. Perhaps she was lucky and Maxwell wasn't in there.

She walked over to where she knew his bed was and sat on it. She was startled again when something moved on the bed. She jumped up and backed away, standing next to a wall. Something was knocked over, felt like a lamp to her, but she didn't care.

She gulped and decided to speak. A person can't go forever without tlaking to someone else, or at least Sandy couldn't. "Maxwell..." He moved and when the blanket was lifted, he held up his flashlight at Sandy.

"Sandy? What" He stopped mid sentence when his light went off. "Oh perfect, no light whatsoever...I'll never finish reading this book." He sighed and Sandy heard him get out of bed, placing the book and flashlight on his desk. She began to tiptoe towards his door, but he stopped her. "Where are you going? I know you're scared of these storms, and I know there's tension between us, and maybe now's not the perfect time, but we need to talk..." Sandy, halfway to his door, had stopped. She sighed again and turned around. Her eyes had adjusted to the dark and she could see the outline of him at the other end of the room.

"Merry Christmas to you too..." Sandy responded, a bit harshly. Not that she was mad at him, just that she didn't think she could really tlak to him in a normal tone.

Maxwell sighed"Okay...yeah. I know you're mad...but could we please talk about it? It's Christmas, I want to know that you at least heard my sideof the story before tomorrow." He sat on his bed, and Sandy, half-reluctantly, half-happy, went to sit next to him. It had been cold, but now sitting next to Maxwell, it felt warm. She'd actaully been shivering, nad just sitting next to him had made it stop, but it was spine tingling and warmful when he placed a blanket around her.

"Sandy...listen, I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt you...when I said that Leanna wasn't my girlfriend, it was true. when you saw us at the park...I don't know...something had come over me I guess. I didn't intentionally kiss her, just like that. so honestly, I apologize. And I'm sorry for whatever else I had done to make you feel so sad. You're one of my best friends, and I feel like I've abandoned you in a way. I'm so so sorry Sandy..." Sandy listened. Whatever anger she'd ever felt for him was gone, and all she wanted to make him feel better. It was starting to hurt her inside that Maxwell might've just been being nice to a new girl, and Sandy had been selfish and jealous that he was. "Do you forgive me"

Sandy was almost in tears. She'd broken his heart int he same way he'd broken hers, only he'd done it without meaning to, and she'd practically done it on purpose. "Of course you're forgiven Maxy. I'm sorry too, for being so mean and selfish...I guess I was like, jealous..."

"Jealous? Of Leanna" Maxwell asked, a bit courious.

"Yeah..."

"Why"

Sandy hesitated. "I don't know Maxwell...you used to do things with me, then you satrted doing them with her...and well, it seemed like you guys were going out, and that made me angry because I'd wished it were us...and..." Sandy stopped and looked up. It'd just hit her that she'd admited her deepest secret to him. She took a deep breath"...Oh no...Max...um...what I meant was...oh man..." She scooted away from him. Thank goodness the lights were out. He couldn't see her cheeks flaring red. "Sorry...maybe I shouldn't be here...telling you this..." As she began to stand, Maxwell took her hand. She blinked serveral times and sat back down. Somehow, in the dark, she knew he was smiling at her.

"Don't worry about it" Maxwell said. Sandy got a little suspicious. His voice sounded...different. "I guess we're friends again now."

"Uh...yeah."

"Okay...I got you a present for Christmas...but I don't know where it would be. It's too dark."

"Yeah..." There was a silence between. not an awkwark and strange silence. One where Sandy knew she had to do something, and she did. "Oh, thank you so much for forgiving me Maxy. I thougt you'd be mad at me for like, ever" she threw herself at him, giving him a tight and warm hug. It felt so good to have his arms around her in a returning hug. this time, when her eyes watered, the tears rolled down. Maxwell ran his hand through her hair and she tried hard to stop herself from continuing to cry. when the hug was broken, Sandy had turned her head towards his cheek, meaning to kiss him on the cheek, but somehow, Maxwell had also turned his head and, by pure miracle their lips met. Sandy's eyes widened and shestepped back, almost immidiatly afterwards feeling like she might've rejected him. "sorry...I didn't mean...I mean...oh...not again..." she was embarrased.

"Don't be..." Maxwell responded"I meant for that to happen...but I should be sorry. Maybe I should've asked" Sandy was taken aback. Had he just said theat he _wanted_ to kiss her?

"Maxy...no, oh. Sorry, I just thought that...yeah...okay. But...wow, if that's what you'd meant to do, you never need to ask..." Sandy began turning pink again, letting herself continue, even if she felt like a dork. "I've just enver kissed anyone before...I'm sort of...new at it..."

"Well, if you'd allow me, I can teach you how. Not that I should need to, you were doing fine a second ago...want to try again" Sandy responded quietly, and Maxwell took both her hands and leaned back in, placing his lips over hers. for abotu a few seconds, they'd kissed, every second getting more and more deep. Sandy had never really felt anything like it. She'd always wondered what it was like having a guy's lips over hers, especially Maxwell, and just because it was him, it seemed perfect. As their lips began to depart, Sandy didn't really mean to, but she'd been liking it so much that she leaned back in,t aking Maxwell by complete surprise. He hadn't minded in the least and gladly let her expirience all that she wanted to. He moved his hands from hers and put them around her waist. She put hers around his neck.

Maxwell had not wanted to go any further. He knew anymore would be too much for Sandy, so he decided to stop. Sandy took the hint and he heard her laugh alittle as they back away. "Merry Christmas Sandy..." Maxwell whispered in her ear.

"You too...thank you Maxy..." she whispered back.

-

Boss walked out of Oxnard's room, Oxnard following close behind. Outside, the storm had calmed down and he smiled, sighing in relief. "Thank goodness nothing happened." He said, Oxnard agreeeing, still a bit shaken from the storm. Boss went over to Hamtaro's room and opened the door. "Hey you two, the storm's gone. If you need to get out you can." They both got up from where they sat and walked out into the hallway.

Boss went over to Panda's room, as Bijou went upstairs to find the others. He knocked on it and opened, finding Pashmina on the floor, and Panda at her closet. "Um...storm's gone you guys. You can get out if you want."

"What? It is? but I _just _found the flashlight" Pashmina said, annoyed that there was so much time spent searching for a flashlight and when she does, she doesn't even need it anymore. The lights flickered back on and Boss smiled, relieved.

-

That night, at dinner, everyone had gathered at Boss' dining room to have a big dinner together. The snow storm was gone and evrything had come back to normal. The usual and happy chit chat was going around and as always, everyone enjoyed Boss food. Only Snoozer was missing, but he'd run downstairs to get something.

"Pepper hasn't called or anything. Do you thinks he's okay" Oxnard asked Hamtaro, tkaing a bite from his pie.

"She's fine Oxnard, maybe the airport's still down." Hamtaro suggested.

Oxnard shrugged"I guess..." He sighed deeply. Snoozer opened the door that led to the kitchen, someone following behind him. Before anyone could say anything, Snoozer had held his one finger to his lips, quieting them. Oxnard was the only not to notice, since Snoozer stood behind him. He was surprised when he felt someone's hands on his shoulder, and a familiar perfume that he never forgot surrounded the atmosphere around him. He gasped, eyes wide and turned around quickly,

"Pepper" He jumped from his chair and gave her a tigh long hug. "Oh Pepper! I thought it'd be forever 'til I saw you again" The girls all giggled and awed.

"Oxy...Oxy...haven't I taught you not to look so down on these thing? Well Merry Christmas to you" Oxnard wished her a merry Christmas back, and she joined their dinner, telling them all of how horrible it was being stuck in the airport all day.

At the end of dinner, Boss stood. "Attention please." everyone went silent. "Well as we all know, Pepper's safe, thank God, and the storm is gone. I just want to thank each and every one of you for being a part of this family, and that the year is almost over. May many more wonderful things come to us in the upcoming year."

"Cheers to that" Stan said, holding up his cup. Everyone else held their cups up, once again, a big happy family.

"Cheers"

-  
The End  
-

**_A/N: _**'Kay, I'm finished. Yes it was rushed, and yes it was bad, but I've got writer's block again, and if I didn't finish this soon, then I'd never finish it. Anyway, I must thank all my reviewers before I officially end it:D

burnfist23  
Michael Bulaich  
Absh  
Yayfulness  
KutchipatchiROCK  
shadow bijou  
NICKY8  
DolphinAngel12  
The Village Idiot  
ASEHamuGirl  
Greg the bunny  
kanu6877  
crystalgurl101  
Cindy-Ruby  
Hamination  
Magical Wishes  
Hamtaro+Bijou Forever  
HBluvr

That wasn't in any special order, lol. Anyway, thank you al so so much:D I apologize again for the bad ending, I'm really sorry. I wanted to finish it nicely and add in some things, but...writer's block sucks, and I have WAY too much school stuff to worry about. So thank you all again, and to anyone esle who read this, but didn't review. Lol, bye all: )


	12. Deleted Scene

**_A/N: _**Boy do I feel like an idiot! XD I am so glad the The Village Idiot reminded me that I never even mentioned how in the world Hamtaro could afford Bijou's dress! Remember they had spent alot of money into fixing the roof/floor? 'Kay, well, let's just call this a deleted scene that I CANNOT leave out or else it makes no sense. (Trust me, there are TONS of scenes I never put in but wanted to, though they didn't play much of an important role to help make the story make sense.) Thanks to The Village Idiot for remembering : )

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own Hamtaro, and I don't own the idea of how he was able to get money for the dress, for that scene, I must thank _Boy Meets World, _lol. It doesn't belong to me.

**Deleted Scene-Holiday Cheers: How'd Hamtaro afford the dress!**

(This takes place during the storm, when Hamtaro and Bijou were in hamtaro's room and couldn't go out)

"Hamtaro? May I ask you somezing" Bijou asked, as hamtaro searched the room for his flashlight. She sat on the bed and waited for him.

He found it and pulled it out, shining the light at Bijou"Sure, anything." He said.

"Um...how did you afford ze dress? Wasn't eet too...expensive" Bijou was quite curious as to how someone who had spent 60 per cent of their money on construction could still afford such and expensive item.

"Oh...heh, well, let's say I got a little help..." He said, as he sat next to her, the flashlight on his lap.

_Flashback_

"H-H-Hamtaro-o-o, do you r-r-really th-th-think, that this is a g-g-good idea" Oxnard asked, shivering with his arms crossed ove rhis chest, trying to keep warm.

"Of course O-O-Oxnard. Th-Th-Think of the

possibilities..." Hamtaro answered, shivering just as much as his friend. "We're g-g-going to win this."

"O-O-Okay...whatever you s-s-say..." Oxnard asnwered. Both the friends' teeth chattered as they looked at the timer, which said they'd only been there for half an hour. The contest started off with ten people standing on a tall billboard with nothing but their clothes on, (no jackets, mitten, scarves...) in tempurations of about 20-25 degrees. So far, only four were left, Hamtaro, Oxnard, a bum with hot chocolate, and Stan...only, Stan wasn't in the competition, he was the judge who sat there making sure no one passed out or anything.

Hamtaro and Oxnard glared at Stan as he sat in a cozy chair with a huge jacket on, mittens, earmuffs, and a scarf keeping warm. "How'd h-h-he get the j-j-j-job anyway" Hamtaro wondered out loud. Oxnard shrugged. Stan laughed to himself as they both looked at him strangely.

"At least he helped us get into this copetition" Oxnard added, as Stan laughed starngely again. They wondered what he'd done, because obviously, he'd done something stupid to get them in, but it didn't matter then.

A man with a microphone climbed up the ladder as another filmed him. The news reporter straightened up and brushed himself off as the camera started rolling. "We're here live, at the "I'll do anything, and I mean ANYTHING, for 600 dollars" competetion, where people compete at an extremely outrageous, stupid, idiotic, only-a-moron-will-do-it"

"Okay, we get it" Hamtaro called.

The reported turned to the camera"...stunt. This year's event is standing up here at this lovely billboard" The reported motioned for the camera man to get a good shot of the billboard (Billboard"Who stands in cold weather with nothing but the clothes on their back? Only dummys do! Come to "We're Warm" winter store to buy the latest in warm clothes! Remember, only losers stay cold"). Hamtaro had objected to that when they first showed up. The camera man focused back on the reporter, who had turned to the bum with cocoa"So tell me...Mr...Bloke, what's it like to sit here in this cold, freezing whether? And please, explain this chocolate to us." The reporter said, holding the microphone at the bum.

"Well, you see, I never have anywhere to go in the winter, so I'm always in cold. I used to keep warm with all my cats, but all that's changed since I last had one."

"Tell us, what _did_ happen to those cats"

"I ate 'em."

"Of course..." The reported said, feeling a bit queasy. "About the chocolate"

"Oh, I took it from a small child on my way here. For some strange reason, this wild woman chased me saying that I shouldn't steal from her daughter. I don't understand why, I just wanted to be warm." The bum said, drinking the last of his drink.

The reported turned to the camera"Right." He walked over to a freezing cold pair of friends"Tell us, Bill...Joe, what's it like to stand up here in this cold whether"

They looked at eachother and glared at Stan again.

"I-I-It's cold" Hamtaro/Bill said.

"Fascinating" The reported said. He looked over at Stan.

"Now, Mr. Bjordsem, tell us, as a famous actor/director/singer/dancer/judge/cashiere" Hamtaro/Bill and Oxnard/Joe looked at eachother when the reported mentioned the last one. "What's it like to take time off from your traveling to come here and judge this"

"Well...you see, I care for my pupils, and for those less fortunate, so I decided to come here and do this, just for the little people." Hamtaro/Bill slapped his forhead. When the reporter had finished and was picked up by a helicopter (leaving Hamtaro/Bill and Oxnard/Joe's hair all messed up) The two of them turned to Stan.

"Stan, who are Bill and Joe" Hamtaro questioned.

"Why what a stupid question to ask Bill, you're Bill,a nd he's Joe." Stan asnwered. "And it's not Stan, it's Mr. Bjordsem." "Bill" and "Joe" shook their heads.

-An hour later-

Hamtaro and Oxnard were practicaly ice by now, they were freezing cold. Stay played Gameboy Color and the bum was tlaking to himself.

"Hamtar-r-r-ro, I want t-t-t-to g-g-g-go" Oxnard chattered.

"W-w-w-we c-c-can't" he answered.

"W-W-Why, w-w-we c-c-can't do much with all that m-m-money."

"No, not that. W-W-We literally can't g-g-go. We c-c-can't even m-m-m-move" Hamtaro answered. Their teeth chattered as Stan finally beat the game he was playing. The two friends looked at the bum and felt like there was no chance for them. "I-I-I h-h-have an idea" Hamtaro said, a light bulb sort of blinking on and off in his head. He cleared his throat, and took a deep breath. "I know a song that gets on everybodies nerves, everybodies nerves, everybodies nerves, I know a song that gets on everybodies neveres and this is how it goes." Oxnard joined in:

I know a song that gets on everybodies nevres,  
everybodies nerves,  
everybodies nerves,  
I know a song that gets on everybodies nerves,  
and this is how it goes.

It went on for a while, and all the bum did, instead of get annoyed, was move his head to the music and eventually he too began to sing. Stan glared in their direction. Hamtaro got another song idea:

This is the song that never ends,  
yes it goes on and on my friend!  
Some people started singing it,  
not knowing what it was,  
and they continued it forever just because,  
This is the song that never ends,  
yes it goes on and on my friend!  
Some people started it singing it,  
not knowing what it was,  
and they continued singing it forever just because,  
This is the song that never ends,  
yes it goes on and on my friend!  
Some people started it singing it,  
not knowing what it was,  
and they continued singing it forever just because...

It went on forquite a while (45 minutes to be exact...) until finally he burst. "Ah! I can't take it anymore! Shut up and stop singing those horribly annoying songs! Gah" Yep, Stan had finally lost it. He pulled out his hair and the other three stared at him in amazment as he jumped off the very high billboard, screaming all the way down and landing, strangely and ironicaly, in a giant truck of matresses.

There were judges at the bottom and the director of the whole copetition. He got his camera crew to come out and film Stan, coming out of the truck. The cameraman from before ran over to Stan"Mr Bjorsem! Tell us! How does it feel to win 600 dollars for performing an incredibly stupid stunt"

From the billboard, Hamtaro and Oxnard were wacthing what happened. "So...do we win" Oxnard had asked.

_End flashback_

"Oh my, all zat just for me" Bijou said, holding Hamtaro's hand. "But Stan won, he has all ze money, not you."

"Like I said Bijou, I got a little help. Stan gave my some of the money so I could pay for the dress and because he thought I deserved some for standing in the cold for over two hours. Same with Oxnard."

"So...he only has about 200 left"

"No."

"Oh? what did he wiz ze rest"

"Gave it to the poor."

-

"Um, yes, I would like to buy fifty hot chocolates" said a not-so-cold bum, sitting at a small coffe shop, finally able to afford his won chocolate.

-  
End  
-

**_A/N: _**Alright, there you have it. Lol. Finished. I want to thank everyone though, because I love the reviews I got for my 11th chappie. :D Anywho, thanks again to The Village Idiot for reminding me about this. Bye everyone! Thank you all again for reviewing! I am so glad so many of you really liked this fic. Thank you so so so much:D

Reviewers who weren't on the last list of reviewers because I didn't get their reviews until afterI wrote that chappie, lol:  
Ragnarok Destroyer  
Cheerfulness

Thanks guys, I know it's late and you weren't on the list before, but you know, I didn't get your reviews until after the chappie was put up...so yeah. Thanks again though: )


End file.
